


The Road to Us

by Winter_Gray



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bondage, Family, Knotting, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Obsession, Off the Grid, Omega presenting, Oral Sex, Other, Post Apocalyptic World, Survival, Vaginal Sex, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 32,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Gray/pseuds/Winter_Gray
Summary: Sam and Dean ages 10 & 14 through adulthood. This story takes Sam and Dean through the trials and pain of both Dean presenting as an omega and Sam as an Alpha and the discovery their love has no boundaries. EventualWhen disaster strikes, the pair are forced to go off the grid in order to survive by any means necessary in this post apocalyptic world.  Mpreg omega Dean & Alpha Sam.Please note that tags might be added as the story progresses so a heads up for sensitive readers.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 92
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

For every disaster endured by mankind like disease, war, famine or worse, we’ve had a failsafe and they are called omegas.

…………………………………………..

For every disaster endured by mankind like disease, war, famine or worse, we’ve had a failsafe and they are called omegas.

**May 21 st 1993\. Dean 13 & Sam 10**

Dean was completely surrounded by howling beasts riled up from the excitement of the hunt. The pungent smells they gave off and terrifying sounds they made never took away the young hunters focus. He was on his own once again and needed to fight his way out.

Dean gripped his weapon, waiting for the right moment to strike the hulking, ugly thing standing just yards away, _“Come on you big ugly sonofabitch….”_

The crazed beast hurled its own weapon at Dean but the hunter easily avoided getting struck. The beast now looked truly scared and began moving as fast as it could to avoid this nimble, dangerous young hunter. It was much too slow and in a matter of seconds the creature would get its comeuppance.

Dean pointed to the hulking, panting beast and growled, “You are goin’ down.” He spit on his weapon to add insult to injury before hurling it with deadly accuracy and striking it square in the muzzle. The beast let out a roar of pain as blood sprayed from its nostrils.

Dean threw back his head and let out a victory howl while the rest of the pack joined in, relishing this victory over their tormenters. He did a fist pump and yelled, “I fucking love dodgeball!”

Coach Johnson looked up from his copy of “Raw n’ Ready Omega” he had hidden inside an issue of Sports World, “Winchester, watch the language,” he glanced over at the wounded student, “Towers, stop bleeding all over my goddamn gym floor.” The coach waved the students towards the gym doors, “shower up.” He turned the magazine lengthwise to ogle a full spread with an enticing young omega spayed out for his pleasure, _“Well hello there Miss May…welcome to my wank tonight!”_ It wasn’t unusual for males, especially alphas, to refer to omegas in female terms despite an omega having many male attributes. Coach rolled up the magazines and stuffed them in a duffle sitting next to him then went to make sure the boys didn’t kill each other in the locker room. The gym stunk of testosterone and that meant the possibility of a fight.

………………………………..  
Today Dean felt like he had the world by the balls. School was just about out for the year and with that satisfying end to the game, Dean completed his systematic revenge on every boy who messed with him since he stepped inside that school last fall.

During the postgame shower, Dean did his usual covert looking around to see how the boys measured up and what they had going on. Thirteen was a confusing age, especially for Dean who hadn’t presented as anything yet.

John had voiced his worry several times that his first born might turn out to be a run of the mill beta or an omega with all the trouble that would bring. There was still a glimmer of hope; John revealed he had also been a late bloomer before he presented as alpha.

The pressure to become something he had no control over had Dean on edge since his last birthday. Just this past month his moods ran the gamut such as euphoria where he took too many risks or the anger and resent he felt toward his father and all the evil in the world who insisted on making Dean’s life all the harder.

Luckily Dean had Sam to keep him grounded. Ever since his brother was born Dean did his best to make sure his sweet Sammy had what he needed like food, warmth and protection. The intense love for his brother was unrivaled. Taking care of one so young and innocent keeps a person focused.

Dean quickly dried off and got dressed. Lately there had been too many eyes on him in the locker room but he had no idea why. It made him uncomfortable in a way he’d never been before.

…………….....

Sam stared at the paper taped to a board on the table in front of him, debating if he should paint the rest of his dream. Though this wasn’t Sam’s forte it helped sometimes to put it on paper through writing, art or any creative endeavor.

Through the years many of his teachers thought of Sam as a brilliant little boy who was gifted with a vivid imagination. They had no idea that every creative writing paper or “what I did this summer” type of assignment was the gospel truth and the pictures he drew were of things he’d actually seen.

The art teacher Miss Mack placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Sam resisted the urge to rub his cheek against her skin. His attraction was all about the female’s motherly scent, something woefully lacking in his short life.

She had no clue what exactly she was looking at but she liked it, “Sam, you have such a fabulous imagination.” Miss Mack pointed to a very tall figure done in a painterly style “who is this?”

Sam looked up at her with a frown on his face, “Me. This was a dream I had but it’s not finished yet.”

“Dreams are excellent inspiration. They can represent so much more than just your mind doing a little housecleaning as you slumber. Who knows, maybe this is a peek into the future.”

She winked at her favorite student when Sam’s eyes grew wide; it was as if his teacher knew his secret. Another student called out for her and the moment was gone and Sam was relieved. Before she could leave, Sam impulsively took her hand and touched his cheek to it, then let go.

“Thank you for being so nice to me Miss Mack, I’ll miss you.”

“Oh Sam, I’ll miss you too but we’ll see each other next year.”

“No, as soon as school lets out Dad will take us away.”

The boy straightened up then took a fine brush and dipped it in emerald green.

……….......

Sam waited for his brother in his usual spot, on a bench outside the school doors. It didn’t matter that the weather had turned and his clothes were damp from the sudden mist shrouding the area. Sam always made sure to face the athletic field that separated their school buildings. Dean starting calling his brother “the mailman” because despite any weather Sam would be there waiting for him.

Sam noticed movement near the bleachers and if he squinted he could just make out Dean poking around underneath them, searching for coins or cool stuff. If Dean didn’t find anything he said nothing to Sam but if he did he proudly presented it to his little brother.

He felt an overwhelming urge to run over there and hug his brother and thank him for being such a good provider. Dean would have none of it of course because he did these things out of love and duty and didn’t take compliments easy. Sam stayed where he was, this was Dean’s thing.

…………………….

_Score! A buck fifty in change, ice cream here we come…”_ Dean stuck his arm in the air and gave Sam thumbs up but doubted his brother could see him.

He turned to leave and walked right into a wall of spongy flesh who turned out to be Keith, Dean’s dodgeball nemesis. The bridge of the bigger boy’s nose looked swollen and bruising had started around one eye.

_“Well this is just friggin’ great…”_

Dean did the only thing he could, step back, puff out his chest, put a cocky smile on his face and say something to piss the big guy off even more.

“Came for some more I see. Come on big boy, let’s get this over with.” Dean put up his fists and Keith did the same expecting a fist fight. Dean did a leg sweep, catching him off guard and Keith tipped over, disappearing into the fog like a rotten tree in a windstorm.

_……………………_

Sam could just make out a hulking figure approaching his brother. He dropped his backpack and took off running in the direction of the bleachers. By the time Sam got there he could see both boys throwing fists but Dean was landing his punches. Even at thirteen, Dean was a skilled fighter and quick on his feet. That didn’t matter; all Sam could see was this big bully attacking his brother. Without any thought, the little boy launched himself at this monster and the force knocked Keith to the ground. Sam sat on his chest and began whaling on him, little fists going a mile a minute.

Dean grabbed Sam under the arms and dragged him off of the stunned bully. “Sam, I got this, stay out of it!”

“But D…”

“GO!”

When Dean turned around, he could just make out Keith running toward school.  
He forgot all about his own injuries and immediately checked Sam for any damage but only found his brother’s left hand was red and the knuckles swelling. He hoped a good soak in a bucket of ice water would take care of that.

The adrenalin rush gone, Sam started to cry quietly. He’d never gone on the offense before and it overwhelmed him. Sam was a tough kid and rarely cried but his hand hurt, Dean had a bloody lip plus he yelled at him and at that moment the world was just too much.

………………………..

Dean gently dipped Sam’s hand into the plastic ice bucket and his brother let out a hiss when it hit the cold. Sam could move his wrist and wiggle all his fingers so Dean was pretty sure nothing was broken.

“Stay here, I’m heading for the gas station to pick up some grub,” Dean waved a cheap, nylon wallet in the air; “Keith made a donation to the Winchester fund. There’s a whole fourteen bucks in here and yes, I’ll drop the damn thing in a mailbox after I take the cash.”

Sam learned a few years back that Dean had sticky fingers but sometimes it was the only way the brothers got by when their dad left them with nowhere near enough to eat. There was also all the shop lifting but that didn’t bother Sam as much as the wallets. The deal was Sam wouldn’t nag if Dean agreed to only take wallets from total jerks and then drop the moneyless wallets in a mailbox in hopes it got back the owner. As for Dean’s skill of shoplifting, Sam saw it as his brother being a provider with no other options. It was love, plain and simple.

…………………….

“Saaaaammy…Sam, wake up.” Dean waved a bag of sour gummy worms under his brother’s button nose and watched as Sam sniffed the air, a slight smile on his face and eyes still closed.

“Better wake up or the pizza is gonna get cold plus I’ll eat your gummy worms.” That got Sam on his feet pretty quick. They ate almost the entire cheese and pepperoni pizza except for three slices put aside for John in case he came back.

Sam picked the pepperoni off his share and gave it to Dean. Dean had become a bottomless pit the last month and that was when Sam began sharing his food with his brother when he could.

Normally Dean would never take food offered from Sam because keeping his little brother fed and healthy was of the utmost importance. Over the last several weeks all that changed. Between the constant hunger and the intermittent pain that felt as if everything inside him spanning from hip to hip was being twisted and stretched, Dean didn’t feel like himself anymore.

After dinner the brothers relaxed on one of the double beds while a new show called “X Files” played on the big clunker TV. Dean held Sam’s sore hand, gently rubbing the wrist, palm and fingers to help with the swelling while Sam fed himself gummy worms.

“Hey Dean, we are kinda like Mulder and Scully, you’d be Scully.”

“Uh, I don’t think so.”

“Sure, you’re pretty and kinda skeptical. Mulder is tall and I think I’m gonna be really tall someday.”

Dean let out a chuckle, “Oh you think so?”

“I know so.”

“You think I’m pretty?” Dean wasn’t sure if that should bother him or not.

Sam could tell even in the dim lamplight that his brother was blushing so sweetly. “Oh yeah, everyone does. People look at you all the time. You’re super handsome-pretty and that’s the best.”

Sam remembered the rolled up painting still in his backpack, “I wanna show you what I made.” He handed it over to Dean and when his brother unrolled it they found part of it obliterated by streaks of paint. Sam was devastated. “Never mind, its ruined from the rain.”

“Sammy this is really awesome. I don’t know what’s going on but the colors are cool,” Dean pointed to a tall figure, “who is this?”

“That’s me.” Sam pointed to another figure looking out a cabin window, “that guy is you.”

“Why am I inside?”

“Because you’re taking care of….stuff.”

“Hmmm, ok, pretty mysterious.”

Sam took the painting from Dean, “Anyway, there were maple trees with colored leaves but you really can’t tell,” he shrugged, “it was just a dream I had, no big deal.” The real focal point of the painting was obliterated and Sam decided not to point out the black smug. Maybe the dream hadn’t been that important after all.

Dean took the damp paper and set it on the nightstand to dry. He felt there was more to the painting but Sam wasn’t saying. Dean changed the subject to let his brother off the hook.

“I wanna thank you for helping me out today. That was friggin’ brave to jump that asshole. You got in a couple good punches, Sammy. I’m proud to have such a kickass little brother.”

“You yelled at me though.”

Dean pulled him in close and Sam instinctively curled up tight against his body, “I was worried you’d get hurt and I was right. I’m not sorry I yelled, got it?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

He kissed Sam’s sweaty temple, “Let’s get some sleep.”

“Ok, goodnight D.”

“Goodnight Sammy.”

……………………….

“Goddamn, I’m on fire!” John dropped the cue on the table and snatched the cash up. The hunter was damn good at pool and even better at reading people. The dive bar, Ricky’s, was packed with humans flush with cash from their Friday paychecks and booze loosened up the players and their wallets. There were quicker ways of making cash but none more fun.

This trip to a dive bar full of normals, the word John used to describe regular people, wasn’t all about the money. He hadn’t had pussy for what felt like forever but in actuality was only a week and a half. The alpha’s libido hadn’t waned since he first learned his dick was meant for more than pissing out of.

His pick for the night was a fine young omega sitting at the bar. He was just John’s type, a slim, dirty blonde with fine features and long legs.

John popped a couple quarters in the jukebox and the “The Joker” by the Steve Miller Band began to play. The alpha went in for the kill; he leaned over, crooning lyrics into the stranger’s ear. That was all it took to earn a smile.

_You're the cutest thing that I ever did see  
I really love your peaches  
Wanna shake your tree  
Lovey dovey, lovey dovey, lovey dovey all the time  
Ooh wee baby, I'll sure show you a good time….._

There really wasn’t much need for courting and flattery. Just being alpha stud John Winchester was enough to drop panties. He was the rare alpha who enjoyed everything leading up to getting his dick wet. No “wham bam, thank you ma’am” for him. If he had a little time he took it.

Within the hour John had that long legged filly in the back of the Impala, riding him like a champ. Fuck it felt good, all that tight warmth hugging his shaft like a wetsuit and the omega’s own dick sliding against the fur on John’s flat belly, leaving a sticky trail of sterile precum as a souvenir. John marked him all over with love bites and hickeys because tonight this omega belonged to him.

The stranger yelled, “Yeah, harder, harder, harder,” then let out a loud squeal and shot cum across the alpha’s broad hairy chest and flooded his lap with slick. John immediately filled this gorgeous creature’s mysterious depths with the load he’d been saving up.

The hard part of the night came when John drove the now quiet omega to his mother’s home. They usually wanted more, things John could never give them like unconditional love, protection and stability.

He got a kiss on the lips and a phone number and name scrawled on a bar napkin before the sad young omega exited the Impala. John would add a date and location on the napkin later on then add it to his collection of matchbooks, napkins and scraps of paper. These acted as reminders of normality, moments in time where the hunter could forget the outside world existed.

………………………….

Still a little drunk and stinking of sex, John entered the motel room as quietly as possible. There were three slices of pizza on a paper plate and a note that simply said, “Dad” in Dean’s neat block lettering.

He showered first then stuffed his clothing in a garbage bag and knotted the top to keep the smell in. He spotted a pair of Dean’s dirty boxers sitting in the laundry basket. The alpha pulled them out and sniffed the crotch and that told him all he needed to know.

John sat on the edge of his bed eating the pizza while he watched his boys sleep. One a demon blood child and the other who would soon disappoint him.

John was certain now Dean would present as an omega. He could smell it on Dean even though others didn’t seem to notice yet. Dean was his blood and a parent could sense these things. When it would happen and how long it would take was a mystery since each omega was different.

It would change everything and the hunter had no idea what he’d do when the time came and Dean became more of a burden than an asset.

Sam and Dean slept unawares, their feet touching for security in slumber. Two brothers forever bonded through love, blood and tragedy.

TBC

A/N Welcome back dear readers and a wave to the new ones out there.

If you aren’t familiar with my writing, I tend to add tags or sensitive material as the story progresses. Just a heads up for more delicate readers.


	2. Beginnings

Before they left, Dean ran back to the motel room and fished the crumpled piece of art paper from the garbage then carefully smoothed it out as best he could. He then folded the paper into a neat, small square and hid it inside his surplus jacket pocket for safe keeping.

Sam had thrown it out, he was disappointed he couldn’t interpret the picture for Dean and also because parts of it had been ruined. None of that mattered to Dean, ever since he laid eyes on the image he couldn’t get it out of his mind. It was important, though like Sam he wasn’t sure why.

……………………………..

They were on the road once again and heading north.

Sam spent his time looking out the open window for the first part of the drive. It was boring in the backseat alone. The older Dean got the more he wanted to ride shotgun. John and Dean talked shop more often than not and while Sam listened and absorbed every word he rarely joined in the conversation. The boy knew where he was in the pecking order, right at the bottom because of his age.

Dean kept an eye on Sam without his brother even aware. Glancing back to make sure he was fine and occasionally giving him a “you ok, Sam?” For Dean, putting miles between that crap town and whatever was on the road ahead took the pressure off him, at least for a little while.

He’d go hunting any day rather than being forced to sit in school and now the summer stretched out in front of him like a wide open highway with promise waiting for him the other side.

………………………….

The Big Betty Diner was hopping with truckers, tourists and locals and the air was filled with the tantalizing smells of fried chicken and burgers. Over in the corner was a rotating glass case filled with pies and cakes. For Dean, this was pure heaven. The thirteen year old was in his element.

Their waitress Lori was a friendly middle aged woman with a sturdy figure and frosted hair piled atop her head. “Motherly” was the first word that popped into Sam’s mind when he first laid eyes on her. He had just started to notice females and omegas in different sorts of ways. Sam observed, categorized and wondered why some made him get butterflies in his stomach, while others made him want a simple hug.

Lori smiled broadly at the three of them and declared, “A table of handsome fellas? It must be my lucky day!”

The normally shy boy gave her a big dimply smile and blurted out, “thanks, lady!”

Dean thought that was so funny that he accidently snorted cola up his nose then loudly blew it into a napkin.

“What a dork!”

Lori nodded toward the big slab of prime beef sitting across from the two boys, “What can I get you?”

John winked at the waitress to give her a thrill, “I’ll have the chicken special and coffee but if it’s that weak shit than don’t bother.”

“Oh don’t worry, it’s strong enough to put hair on your chest but I bet you already have plenty.” She winked back at John and both shared a naughty laugh.

Sam slid a little lower in his seat. He was only ten but he wasn’t stupid. Their dad was flirting and it always grossed him out. Dean found the whole process of flirting pretty damn interesting though he hadn’t had the opportunity to try it out yet.

She pointed to Dean with her pencil, “I can tell you’re the sassy one in the bunch. What can I get you, sassy boy?”

That made Dean smile because she was dead on; he was a sassy boy and proud of it, “Double cheese burger with pickles and fries.”

Lorraine smiled sweetly at the adorable kid sitting by the window, “What about you, cutie.”

“Grilled cheese and onion rings.” Sam peeked at her from behind his bangs because wiseacre Dean called him a dork. He noted the waitress had big boobies.

Dean dumped a buckets worth of ketchup over his fries and wolfed his food down. Sam took his time, delicately sucking the strip of onion out of each ring then popping the crunchy batter part in his mouth. John savored his second cup of coffee and miracle of miracles he sprung for dessert.

Dean hitched his thumb toward the back of the dining room, “I’ve gotta hit the head.” He rushed to the bathroom and locked himself in a stall then yanked his jeans down as quickly as he could. He aimed his dick in the toilet and urine came out in a hard stream while he defecated at the same time. The wave of cramps had the teen doubled over in pain.

Dean blamed it on the rich, greasy food he just ate but actually it was caused by prostaglandins, chemicals released that cause contractions in the intestine and uterus. For females this normally happened during menstrual cycles. In puberty this happened to boys who were in the early stages of presenting as an omega and sometimes continued through their first heat cycle.

After the cramps subsided Dean washed his hands and face then got out of there before anyone else came in.

………………….

Dean got a laugh over the name of the motel, not because it was strange but because it had the world “pine” in it. Sam got out his little notebook to write the date, place and name of the motel. This was something the brothers started when observant, five year old Sam noticed a lot of motels had that word in the name.

He whispered, “Pine Wood Motel” and wrote it down in cursive.

Linda, the small, elderly woman behind the check in desk was gruff with John but nice to the boys. When she was distracted by John and charming little Sam, Dean went straight to the coffee bar and snagged three stale cake doughnuts, powdered coffee creamers, packets of cocoa and a bunch of napkins. He would have taken more doughnuts but that’s all there was. Next Dean went back to the counter and while Linda ran John’s questionable credit card he grabbed a handful of wrapped hard candy from a bowl.

As the new renters were leaving the office Linda called out, “I put out new bakery every morning. Tomorrow they’re delivering bear claws.”

The pretty boy said “awesome” and little dimples grinned from ear to ear, already anticipating the sugary, spicy treats. The alpha grunted in acknowledgement as alphas tended to do. The man was hard to read but Linda had a feeling he held a whole lot of secrets.

…………………………..

Sam nibbled on his bear claw while watching his brother through the big office window. Dean had gotten up before Sam, as usual and according to Linda, Dean gobbled down two bear claws and a mini carton of milk like the kind they give at school lunch and headed right out to the parking lot. Linda said he was taken with her El Camino.

Clad in his old black t shirt and knee length, cutoff jeans and a pair of worn out sneakers, the teen happily squirted the hood with the hose to wash off the suds.

Sam smiled to himself and said, “D looks happy…like real happy not fake happy.”

“He fakes that a lot?”

“Yeah but it’s not his fault, he does it around Dad and strangers because he has to.”

Linda placed a hand on Sam’s shoulder, “I can tell that kid is a survivor. Well enough of this melancholy crap. Go out there and help him detail my baby inside and out and you’ll both get five bucks. Now when I say detail, I mean do it all, cotton swab the air vents, polish the rims, clean the bed and make her look pretty.”

“Five bucks, yes Ma’am!”

…………………………

Dean sort of hugged the hood, “Sammy, check out this awesome Chevy El Camino. She’s a scarlet red 1980 with only 45,000 miles on her!” He opened the hood to show off the engine, “Linda’s old man opted for the V8 instead of the V6. She’s no Baby but I’m pretty impressed.”

“Dean, we each get five bucks and I get to help.”

“Great, use those long fingers to start detailing while I finish up out here.”

Linda checked on them every once in a while. She like the boys, they were different from other kids who stayed here during the tourist season with their parents. Sam and Dean were both hardworking, polite for the most part except when Dean decided to be a smartass but even that part of him Linda liked.

Eventually it all devolved into a water hose fight ending in Sam soaked to the skin and running around the parking lo, calling his brother a jerk. Dean got a soapy wet sponge hard in the face.

Linda called them in and gave each of them five bucks and told them to go dry off and she’d make them a couple sandwiches for doing such a good job.

…………………………

Dean wiped his palm across the steamed up mirror and took a good look. As long as he could remember, complete strangers would tell him how cute he was and the old he got the more the compliments increased. Somewhere around age twelve he went from cute to handsome, pretty and sometimes even beautiful. He learned quickly that being this good looking came with perks from strangers. Dean’s looks didn’t influence their dad at all. In fact John came down hard on him for the most minor of infractions.

After staring at himself for all of five minutes, Dean ran his hands down his chest and over his ass which was filling out nicely then gave his dick and balls a good tug.

He put a foot up on the toilet lid then ran his fingers lightly over his perineum. He had those pains which spanned hip to hip but this time it traveled all the way down to “no man’s land” and that scared the hell out of the thirteen year old. Holding a hand mirror, he could see the normally pale pink perineal raphe was beginning to turn a deeper pink and when he pressed the area he was able to push the skin inward just a bit more.

Dean got the sex ed. basics last year in school so he wasn’t completely blind to what might be happening but the possibility of his body betraying him this way was just too much.

The hard knock on the door startled him. He grabbed his towel and wrapped it tight around his waist and exited, almost nailing Sam with the door in the process.

John sat at the kitchenette table going over a map and nursing his third beer. By the looks of it, the hunter hadn’t shaved in days nor bathed but that wasn’t unusual when he went out on the road to hunt. What had been unusual was him leaving Dean at the motel instead of taking his eldest with him.

Dean could tell he was in one of his moods and worse, was in the middle of planning something.

“Hey Dad, me and Sam will get out of your hair so you can get cleaned up and stuff.” He quickly dressed and left with his brother, they headed to the small beach down the hill from the motel, using the moon as a guide.

TBC

A/N- Thank you for the follows, favs, kudos and reviews from the first chapter.


	3. Bravado

The brothers were grateful for the temperate weather, the safety of the beach and a cloudless sky filled with stars but mostly for having each other. 

Sam kicked off his green flip flops and rolled up his jeans then headed to the water. He dipped his toes in the gentle waves lapping at the shore then jumped back to the safety of the sand, “Whoa, that’s cold!”

Dean got a kick out watching Sam run up to the waves and then backing away before the water touched his feet and he laughed when Sam slipped and ended up soaked anyway. Sam grabbed his flip flops and dashed back to his brother seeking warmth.

Dean used his own t shirt to dry his brother off and draped Sam’s wet clothes over a large piece of driftwood.

“Are we going to sleep here, Dean?”

“Sure, it’ll be fun like camping.”

Sleeping in Baby was out of the question, he wouldn’t risk going back to get the keys. It took a lot of booze to get their dad that drunk and he was in a foul mood, Dean knew it without the man saying a word. Sometimes when John got that way he slept with a pistol right next to him and Dean didn’t feel like getting shot because their old man had mistaken him a monster or intruder.

Sam pointed out the various constellations and then brought up the subject of aliens. Dean was pretty skeptical about the whole alien thing until Sam pointed out if there were demons, vampires and werewolves, why would the possibility of aliens be all that farfetched. It was a good argument and eventually Dean agreed there was a possibility. Other subjects included Sam’s lime green flip flops, where he got them and most importantly, why he’d wear them in public, the amount of sand Sam would be cleaning out of his crack in the morning and why Dean wasn’t allowed to drive yet and how they could remedy that and many other important subjects.

Sam rested his head on his brother’s thigh and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath, taking in the smells of pine, lake water and the cloying scent of Cashmere Bouquet from Dean’s shower. The brothers not only relied on visual and verbal cues but also could tell each other’s physical and emotional states with chemical signals given off by their bodies. The closer the bond the easier it was to detect any changes.

He waited until Dean’s breaths came slow and steady, ensuring his brother was fast asleep. Sam did something he’d never dare if Dean had been awake; he sniffed his brother’s crotch. Sam had done it before many times without his brother aware, mostly for relaxation and comfort when he couldn’t sleep. Dean was after all, Sam’s entire world. Whatever it was added to Dean’s essence, Sam liked it a whole lot.

……………………………

The next morning the brothers found their dad showered, shaved and nursing a cup of coffee. He seemed to have bounced back from last night.

John told them to sit down and they did, like two good boys.

“I’m leaving for Bobby’s tomorrow. There’s something going on and he needs my help.”

Sam and Dean both perked up at the mention of Bobby Singer. Dean likened Singer Salvage to his birthday and Christmas all rolled into one. He’d learned more about vehicles during their trips to Bobby’s place than even from his dad. When Dean wasn’t out hunting with him, the gruff man would cook them home-style breakfasts and most of the time there’d be a pot of something wonderful simmering on the stove.

Sam loved Bobby’s extensive library and the hundreds of strange objects he’d gathered over the years. His memories of Bobby Singer were mostly good ones, even though the man was a drinker like their dad. He might have been rough around the edges but Sam recognized genuine warmth beneath the man’s tough exterior.

“Awesome, I love it at Bobby’s. What are we hunting?”

“You’re both staying here, Dean.”

Dean stood up and took a challenging posture, “Why? I’m a good hunter and you know I can help, dude just look at my kill score.”

John wasn’t used to Dean standing up for himself and the alpha didn’t like it one bit. “My name isn’t “dude” and I said you aren’t going so sit down and shut up.”

Dean stayed right where he was and without thinking about consequences blurted out, “This is some straight up bullshit! Give me one reason why I can’t go.”

The big alpha was in Dean’s face in a matter of seconds, he jammed his hand between is son’s legs and squeezed, “Because I don’t want you tearing open on a hunt.”

Dean let out a gasp from the sudden, intense pain, causing his knees to buckle. In survivor mode now, he shoved his dad to escape and ran to the safety of the beach.

Sam let out a growl which didn’t sound all that threatening but he tried his best. He called his dad a big jerk and then ran after Dean.

The morning was a complete clusterfuck. Dean challenged him for the first time and then shy little Sam the good boy, growled at him. John knew he’d have to explain why the boys didn’t come along to Bobby which meant he’d have to tell him about Dean. John could hardly say the word “omega” in conjunction to his son let alone tell someone.

Linda stood in the open doorway with hands on both hips, glaring at the alpha, “What’s with all the noise and why did I see your boys hauling ass out of here?”

John smiled in an attempt to charm her but it was lost on Linda, “It was just a little family disagreement.”

…………………….

Sam found Dean on his back floating in water and staring up at the endless blue above him. Sam swam on over and popped up right next to his brother, “We should get some eggs and have fried eggs for supper. Eggs are cheap.”

Dean turned and gave his brother a little smirk. There was nothing like a dose of Sammy to chase away the pain, “We don’t have a pan to cook ‘em in. I guess we could use the ramen pot.” He righted himself and hugged his little brother, “Thanks Sam.”

The water was cold but the embrace was warm and Sam held onto him tight, “Dean, are you hurt, I don’t get why Dad said that.”

“Don’t worry, I’m not hurt.”

“I called Dad a big jerk.”

“Ah, can’t disagree with you this time.”

“Sam smiled against the crook of his brother’s neck, “I growled at him…I never did that before.”

“Hey, don’t get in trouble on account of me because I handle myself when it comes to Dad. Everything will be ok, I promise.”

……………………..

Early the next morning the boys heard their dad leave and come back a short time later. Both pretended to sleep. Dean cracked an eye open and watched as John loaded a duffle bag with newly cleaned weapons and a few clothes. He closed it when the alpha turned to look at them. They felt their dad’s big rough hand lightly touch each of their heads followed by a deep sigh. Then came the sound of heavy boots, the door opening and closing and then the familiar sound of Baby brought to life and ready for another run.

They went to the window just in time to see her turn onto the road and disappear. Dean found a bag of groceries on the table and a wad of pool sharking cash. Whatever the amount, he’d try to make it stretch over the coming weeks because they had no idea when John would be coming back. There was neatly written note with a list of Bobby’s numbers and instructions to be good and not get in any trouble.

…………………………..

**A week later…**

Sam woke late that night to the sounds of his bother groaning and found him curled up in a ball and when he checked Dean seemed to still be in a fitful sleep. This had started three nights before and by each morning his brother looked like hell which was saying something considering how beautiful his was. Dean had dark circles beneath his eyes and shambled around like the walking dead.

Dean’s appetite had increased so much he was downing packets of coffee creamer and hot chocolate mix he swiped from coffee bar because his body craved the calories. Sam learned to be careful with words so as not to upset his brother in anyway but that still didn’t stop Dean from getting angry at little things or crying over movies that weren’t even sad.

Sam was out of his element as caregiver when it was usually the other way around but he was glad to do it. He made sure not to fuss over Dean too much or show how worried he was and risk getting pushed away. Fiercely independent and not used to showing weakness, Dean wouldn’t stand for any special treatment. He’d spent most of his life proving he was strong, capable and worthy.

Soon his world would change forever.

TBC


	4. Torn

Linda wheeled the maid cart up to room six and was about to knock when the sound of music and exuberant singing gave her pause. Linda peeked through a crack in the curtain to see what was going on.

Dimples was jumping on one of the beds, clapping his hands and singing off key at the top of his lungs. Freckles was singing into a hairbrush while he gyrated around ala Elvis Presley.

Linda recognized “Shambala” by Three Dog Night and damn if it wasn’t one of her favorites back when she was a rebellious, pot imbibing hippy. She left them to their joy. Sheets and towels could wait but happiness was something you had grab whenever you could.

_  
Wash away my sorrow, wash away my shame  
With the rain in Shambala….._

Sam hopped off the bed and Dean tossed his hairbrush microphone, they clasped each other’s hands and danced going around in a circle.

_Everyone is helpful, everyone is kind  
On the road to Shambala  
Everyone is lucky, everyone is so kind  
On the road to Shambala……_

Sam tossed his head back as he howled the chorus at the sky above, or at least the one in his imagination.

_Ah, oooooooooh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah…_

“Dean, pretend we’re free at our cabin in the woods!”

Dean let go of his brother’s hands and raised both arms to the heavens like a tent revival preacher as he danced right to end of the song. He pictured a someday at this place in his brothers imagination.

Afterward they each flopped on a bed. Dean felt great today with energy to burn. Later they planned on getting a couple bikes from Linda’s rentals and ride into town because it was free sample day at the grocery store.

Sam was pleased that Dean was happy today. His brother didn’t realize how much his emotions affected him.

Dean let out a chuckle when Sam went full dimples and said, “I hope they have trail mix in those little paper cups.”

“Only you would wish for trail mix. Who the hell wants nuts and granola, the chocolate candy is the only good part.”

…………………….

Dean took a third mini hotdog and popped it in his mouth and so far the samples lady only gave him side eye. He knew he was pushing his luck when he took a fourth one. When she cleared her throat and pursed her lips, Dean knew his cuteness had gotten him as far as could.

Sam was at another sample spot taking pieces of cut up toaster pastries and eating them as fast as he could while the sample dude was busy extoling the wonders of “Poppy Pastries” to two women with babies in tow.

The guy finally noticed the boy shoveling down his platter full of samples. “Hey kid, that’s enough. Go find your mommy.”

Sam looked up at him with genuinely sad puppy eyes, “I don’t have a mom.”

Dean saw an opportunity, he went right over to his brother and wrapped a protective arm around the boy’s shoulders, “Geez mister, what are you, some kinda creep to bring up a kids dead mom?”

The brothers walked away with a plastic cup full of mini hotdogs and two whole toaster pastries. The day just got better and better.

Mary would have been proud.

………………………..

Dean spotted an aisle marked “Omega Personal Care”, he stood there chewing his bottom lip as he tried to decide if it was safe to venture down it and find out what personal things omegas needed.

“Sam, go find some eggs, bread and an industrial size jar of peanut butter and some strawberry jam.”

“Ok, do we have enough for bananas and apples?”

“Sure, here take the cart.”

Once Sam was out of sight, Dean entered the forbidden zone, or at least he used to see it as a forbidden place used only by mysterious creatures called omegas. Doing this was admitting what he really was and that was a hard pill to swallow. His dad sure wasn’t going to help and he couldn’t burden Sam with his problems.

Dean was shocked by the vast array of products and brands all specifically made for omegas. There were prenatal vitamins, scent blockers, pads, vaginal inserts similar to a tampon but made for an omegas heat cycle and the list went on and on.

The postpartum section scared the crap out of Dean, he couldn’t imagine a time in his life when he’d need a cream for sore nipples or heavy duty pull ups for leakage.

The section specifically for newly presenting omegas was what he was looking for. He picked up a pack of thick pads with a picture of a smiling, good looking teen omega on the front and then put it back when he saw the price. There were creams to numb the new newly opened vagina and all sorts of things that sent Dean’s mind spinning.

There was a sign directing omegas, their owners or spouses to the pharmacy counter for heat suppressants.

_“Must be eighteen to purchase with a valid prescription…”_

The word “owner” let Dean know that this world hadn’t really changed at all for omegas and “the powers that be” only slapped a little paint on laws to pretty them up and seem more palatable to the masses.

“Whoa, what’s this for?”

Dean about jumped out of his skin when he heard Sam’s voice. The kid was holding a box of vaginal cream.

Sam read the directions out loud, “It says to apply to the lay-bee-ah.” Sam frowned, “what’s a lay-bee-ah”?”

Dean turned ten shades of red, “Never mind what a labia is, put it back.”

Sam did as he was told. He point to a young, smiling boy on a package of pads, “There are a lot of happy guys on these packages.”

“You’re killin’ me, Sammy.”

………………………..

“Hey Dad, I guess you’re still in the field with Bobby…so give me a call when you get this.” Dean placed the receiver back on the old black rotary phone. He pushed a dollar across the counter to Linda and she pushed it back.

“Don’t worry about it, Dean.” She felt bad for the kid; it was his third time in two weeks trying to get ahold of his salesman father. Linda didn’t believe for one second that big dick alpha was a salesman but she let the two boys have their secrets. Secrets came with reasons.

Dean’s face was pale causing his freckles to stand out a bit more. The normally robust boy looked like something was eating at him but when she inquired Dean always said he was fine. Linda brought them supper some nights telling the boys she made way too much and she didn’t want leftovers.

Dean was the kind of person that would see not being able to provide for his brother as a personal failure. It was a way to get around that and not upset him.

Linda asked once again, “Dean is everything ok? You can tell me if something is wrong.”

Dean ignored her and instead pointed to a photo on the wall of a pretty, long haired young woman astride a Triumph Bonneville with her arms around the waist of a bearded man, “You were a real hottie! Nice bike.”

“Yeah, don’t change the subject.”

His easy smile appeared out of nowhere and for a few seconds he didn’t look that miserable, “I’m five by five.”

…………………………

Beams of morning light broke the canopy of green above and the air smelled of lush, dark earth soaked with rain from just hours before. This forest was something out of a fairytale with unspoiled beauty all around the two hunters. They didn’t have time to admire their surroundings. John and Bobby were searching for yet another branch of the Bramble pack that had moved from out east for better pickings.

John had to laugh when Bobby told them the werewolves had actually given a name to their massive group. Bobby didn’t laugh with him because he’d seen what these invaders had done first hand. The trouble was the pack splintered off to cover more territory and for preservation of their kind. If one group was wiped out there were several more that survived. Bobby had another couple of hunters on the north end of the wild life preserve picking up the slack, or so he hoped.

Bobby was still pissed off at John because he didn’t bring the boys. Sam would have stayed behind, safe and sound at the house and Dean would get more training. He knew the boys had been left alone before for long periods of time but when John came here there was no excuse to leave them.

The alpha had about blown his stack when Bobby asked about Sam and Dean. Bobby put him in his place right quick, he didn’t take lip from anybody, not even John Winchester. The elder alpha decided to ask about the boys when John inevitably got drunk again and his tongue loosened up.

………………………..

The hunters headed back to Singer salvage to clean up, reload and plan their next move. There were three different messages from Dean, each one sounding more and more emotional. It wasn’t what Dean said but more the way he sounded by the third message.

He called and was put through to their room where Dean answered the phone. The boy sounded relieved. Dean asked if his dad was ok and it was more than John deserved and he knew it. It softened the father up just a bit.

“Are you and Sam keeping out of trouble and doing your training?”

“Yes Sir.”

“Good.”

The seconds of silence between them felt like forever. John didn’t want to ask his sons status because he couldn’t handle the answer and Dean didn’t want to reveal how he was feeling because he didn’t want to look weak in the eyes of his father. It was a dance they’d done for years. Sam spoke to John briefly and they said their goodbyes.

……………………….

Sam was sad to see his brother was withdrawn and seemed to be hurting again. It was so frustrating to the little boy because he couldn’t help Dean if he didn’t know what was wrong.

For the first time ever, Sam cooked supper in the kitchenette. It was just scrambled eggs and toast but he felt pretty proud when Dean gobbled it all up and told Sam it was really tasty.

Afterward they settle on one bed to watch a rerun of MacGyver but Dean only made it halfway through. He headed for the bathroom saying something about a shower. Sam heard the water running and thought nothing of it; he was too busy watching MacGyver make a trap with a rubber band, paperclip and some dental floss.

……………………………

Something very bad had happened to Dean, he felt the small, thin stretch of skin between his legs tear open when he leaned over to grab a bag of chips on the nightstand.

Somehow he avoided crying out but even walking to the bathroom felt like fire between his legs as the torn, raw edges of skin rubbed together. By the time Dean stripped off his jeans and boxers, they were stained with blood mixed with a clear, thick substance similar in texture to aloe gel which slowed the flow of blood and serum.

The slick was the body’s defense against too much blood loss and as lubricant to keep the raw flesh from rubbing too much. Later on the slick would come for a very different reason.

_“No, no, no! This can’t be happening….what do I do, what if I die?”_

Dean stood beneath the spray hot water so Sam couldn’t hear him moaning in pain. He touched the bits of torn skin surrounding the opening and then ran his fingers over the new, tender, soft lips but couldn’t make himself go any further.

Not knowing what else to do, Dean sat in the tub with his legs open and watched as a slow trail of blood and fluids flow down the drain. That was when he started to cry as quietly as possible.

TBC


	5. Stargazer

_“Dean, run!”_

_Dean ran away not of fear or some sense of self-preservation but to protect what it was he carried. Sam sensed it just as he sensed there was danger in the forest…_

_………………_

Sam woke up covered in sweat and cried out for his brother. Dreams like these were disorienting and it took Sam a minute or two of taking in his surroundings to feel fully awake. This time he focused on the sound and fresh scent of rain falling outside the open window.

Sam turned on the lamp and discovered his brother wasn’t there. He didn’t panic though. The last week Dean had taken to sitting outside on one of the benches on the motel porch to stargaze at all hours of the night. At least that was what he told Sam.

The bathroom light was off so Sam went to the porch but there was no Dean. Now feeling a little panicked, Sam went to the beach to their usual spots and still no Dean. He did a search around the motel perimeter and found nothing.

“ _When you run out of places to search, go back to the beginning because you might have missed something important…”_ Sam recalled his dad’s words of wisdom and went back to the beginning, the motel room.

Though the bathroom was dark he entered it anyway and turned on the light. The first thing that hit him was the heavy scent of copper and something musky. 

The shower curtain was drawn and when Sam opened it he found Dean in the tub all curled up and covered in bath towels. Dean was trembling and letting out small sounds of distress but his eyes were closed. Sam couldn’t tell if his brother was sleeping, passed out or somewhere in between.

Sam shook Dean’s shoulder and in a shaky voice begged him to wake up. The newly minted omega only let out a groan and shifted slightly.

Sam pulled the towels off his brother and discovered Dean had stuffed one of them between his legs, all stained in shades of red and pink.

The frightened and desperate boy shook him again, “Wake up!”

Dean was in an inert state that omegas experienced right after the intense mental and physical stress of presenting. It lessened their pain and trauma and gave the omega the rest that was needed. It wasn’t Sam’s words that pulled Dean out of it but the sound of his Sammy crying that gave him the strength to get up.

Dean opened his eyes and slowly stretched his limbs then carefully stood up and waited for the dizziness to stop. When he stepped from the tub the hand towel dropped and the air hit the raw edges of his vulva and the omega let out a long hiss.

Sam took Dean by the arm in an attempt to steady his brother. He couldn’t bear to look at that horror of a towel lying on the floor as a reminder that in some way his Dean was injured.

The omega looked down at him with heavy lidded eyes and slurred, “Sammy, you ok?”

The little boy wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist, “I’m gonna help you, D.”

………………………

Sam created a sort of nest on the bed from the dry towels for his brother to rest on. Dean told Sam not to watch while he settled in but Sam still got a quick look at this wound between his brother’s legs. He was curious and wanted to really look at it but was afraid to come right out and ask. Instead he offered his help.

“Dean, you’re hurt but I can help you if you’d let me.”

“Please Sammy, I’ve gotta rest and I can’t talk about this right now.”

“But you were bleeding and I saw it, you’re ripped open down there. I don’t understand what’s happening. I should call Bobby or Dad or how about Linda?”

When someone is at their most vulnerable the truth tends to come out.

“Dad doesn’t give two fucks about this and I’m the reason we didn’t get to go to Bobby’s in the first place. I don’t want anyone to know.”

Dean grabbed Sam by the hand and held it tight, “Promise me you won’t tell.”

The omega’s eyes looked full of fear and his pretty features tensed. What Sam said next was important.

_“I’m not gonna cry, D doesn’t need a baby taking care of him…”_

“I-I promise.”

_“Promise for now…”_

……………………………

Bobby put the last stitch in John’s wound none too gently. If the hunter could have reached it himself the elder alpha wouldn’t have bothered. John was already half in the bag from pity drinking, something Bobby knew all about.

He decided to poke the drunk bear and try to get more information out of John about the boys and their situation.

“All done next time get hurt somewhere you can reach.”

John let out a chuckle and that meant the whiskey was loosening him up. He raised the bottle of Wild Turkey in salute then took another drink.

“Thanks for stitching me up.”

Bobby sat back down and took the bottle from John, “How are the boys doin’, you talked to Dean but didn’t say much.”

The alpha’s handsome features clouded, “They are doing just fine. It’s not like this is the first time they’ve been on their own,” he slapped his hand on the table, “Dean is thirteen for fuck’s sake, he knows how to take care of Sam.”

“Tell me why they aren’t here; you know those boys are always welcome. You want Dean to be a big bad hunter like you then how’s he gonna learn sitting around a motel room?” 

John clenched his fists and Bobby knew he’d struck a nerve. “Somethings up with Dean so just spill it. I’m not gonna waste all night trying to drag it outta you.”

The alpha dropped his head and stared at the table, “He’s going to present as an omega…maybe he already did. You don’t understand Bobby; no man want’s that life for his son. There were only three on my side of the family and all three of them were goddamn broodmares. Do you know what it feels like to find out your great-grandma was a breeder?”

Bobby took off his ball cap and ran his fingers through his sparse hair while he mulled over this new information. It was upsetting to find out Dean was an omega. Not because it was a bad thing but because Bobby had seen firsthand what kind of lives some of them lived. It broke his heart that Dean, who lost his childhood at the age of four should be given another burden to bear.

The elder alpha took a drink from the bottle then slammed it on the table and stabbed a calloused finger at his fellow hunter, “I guess you wouldn’t exist if it weren’t for a broodmare. Let me tell you something, our population would be in the crapper if it weren’t for omegas. We owe them everything for picking up the slack when the…the sickness hit.” Bobby wiped his eyes with his sleeve, “I won’t hear any garbage comin’ out of your mouth about them or about Dean.”

…………………….

The laundry room was locked for the night but Linda had left the window partially open so Sam got on one of the benches and opened it all the way. He dropped the bag of dirty laundry inside then climbed through and immediately started a load containing the blood stained towels and clothing. He hadn’t done laundry before but he’d seen it done at countless laundromats. The goal was to get it all washed and dried and the pick out new ones.

While he waited he went through all the shelves of supplies looking for anything to help his brother. Finding a shelf marked “Clean Rags” Sam took as many as he could without it looking as if it had been ransacked. With the mission accomplished before dawn, he brought back two pillowcases full of necessities.

…………………

_There's a starman waiting in the sky  
He's told us not to blow it  
Cause he knows it's all worthwhile  
He told me:_

_Let the children lose it_  
Let the children use it  
Let all the children boogie…..

Dean woke a few hours later to the sound of Starman playing softly. Even though it was many years ago, Dean could clearly see in his mind’s eye his mother who was heavily pregnant with Sam dancing around the kitchen as she prepared a lunch of milk and leftover apple pie for Dean. Mary called it dinner and a show. Dean could even hear his childish giggles and thinking how he had the prettiest mommy in the world. It was one of those rare perfect moments captured forever through memory.

Sam was wearing a comically large green apron that hung loose on his skinny body. He had on a ratty pair of his boxers and those silly flip flops. The boy was laying out slices of granny smith atop toast slathered with peanut butter.

Despite the way he was feeling Dean couldn’t help but smile. He didn’t interrupt Sam and give away he was wide awake.

It would have ruined this new, rare perfect moment.

TBC


	6. Explorers

**A week later…**

Sam waved to Linda and yelled, “No more spiders!” He dropped the broom and hopped off the step ladder. Sam had worked like the devil sweeping down all the cobwebs from around the outside of the motel. Everything was on one level making it easier for him but the squirt still couldn’t reach those higher places. The pride he showed in his work and to see those dimples again was well worth the fifteen bucks she promised him for a job well done.

Sam gave her a little bow when he took the money. He put on his empty backpack headed for one of the rental bikes.

“Hey, where are you going in such a hurry?”

“I have to get groceries.”

“Well I can close up the office for a bit and take you there.”

A frown crept over his face as he weighed his options, “I’ve got personal groceries to get.”

“I promise I won’t peek. I’ve got a few things to pick up anyway.” She hoped her smile looked completely nonthreatening to him. Dealing with the Winchester brothers was like trying to feed wild deer, you never knew when they’d bolt and run.

“Mmm…ok.”

………………………………

Dean woke up to find Sam MIA and a note on the kitchenette table.

_“Dean, I went to get groceries with Linda. Don’t be mad. Sam xo”_

Dean grumped, “like a kiss and hug is gonna make me feel like less of a loser. I can’t even get food for my kid brother.”

He was actually glad for the time alone so he could assess his damage in private without worrying Sam would pop up. The omega stretched his limbs, feeling the strain in his lower abdomen right down through his genitals both new and old. Dean took the hand mirror and positioned himself on the bed to get a good look at what he still considered a wound as if it would heal up and disappear though he knew better. Dean took one hand and pulled back his cock and balls to reveal all.

The once raw and ragged outer edges were now a healthy pink instead of angry red and seemed to be slowly smoothing out and becoming one with the plump, smooth lips that guarded the entrance to whatever was going on inside of him.

Dean contorted his body to get his junk to hang sideways and used his free hand to spread the lips open. He was surprised and to find what he assumed was a labia which opened like flower petals and now peeked out from between the lips.

“What the hell? Oh man, what is that,” Dean also found his barely there labia minora as an extra surprise.

Dean wished he hadn’t skipped some of his health classes and paid more attention to the real information when he was there. He recalled being fascinated by the illustrations in the book of penises, scrotums and vaginas and delighted in the film strips the teacher played for them except the one where a lady gave birth or the section on STDs.

The omega stopped poking around, unnerved by what he’d found so far. He made himself get up and shower, brush his teeth then covered his important parts with deodorant. Dean stuffed a fresh cloth in clean boxers and got dressed.

The room smelled rank and he was the reason why. He felt pretty bad that Sam dealt with that for a week without saying a word. Dean cracked all the windows then gathered up the dirty bedding, rags, towels and clothing including Sam’s then ventured outside for the first time in a week.

Dean stared down the long porch lined with doors and at the end stood the laundry room; he took a deep breath before taking that first step without his brother.

…………………………………

 _“Eggs, bologna, milk, bread, cereal…the peaches are on sale so that’s ok because we gotta have fruit…”_ Sam even splurged and got margarine for the eggs. He made sure everything was either on sale or store brand because he had more important things to buy.

Next stop was the omega hygiene aisle that gave Sam butterflies in his stomach though he wasn’t sure why, this was something he’d figure out in a few years. There was a lone omega reading the back of a box of something mysterious. Sam took a deep breath before taking that first step without his brother.

………………………….

John ran is fingers over the leather bound copy of Mesopotamian gods, goddesses and folklore; it wasn’t like Bobby to part with any of his important collection like this. John planned to lock it up safely in his secret arsenal he used for hunting. While John had a collection of twelve years’ worth of weapons, books and oddities, Bobby’s was more impressive.

He handed it back to Bobby, “I can’t take it if I don’t know why you’re giving it to me. Everything in life has strings attached, I know it and you know it.”

“Holy hell John, what happened to you? The only string attached is your promise you’ll give your boy a chance. If you decide don’t want him when you get back then I’ll take ‘em both until you get your shit together.”

John went on the defensive, “Seems to me I’m the only father in this room so you giving me advice really doesn’t hold much weight. Here, keep the book.”

Bobby didn’t have any kids though he and his wife had planned on it before the tragic way she died, “That’s a low blow even for you, John. Keep the book and give it to the boys. I meant what I said; I’ll take both of them. I mean Dean’s already been in a home for wayward boys so I can’t do much worse than that.” Bobby reached out and gripped the man’s forearm, “You’re a marine so you gotta keep your promises so promise me.” He quickly let go.

The younger alpha’s handsome features turned dark and brooding. Bobby knew that look when a man’s pride was on the line. He held his breath as he waited for John’s answer.

…………………….

Linda found Sam someplace she didn’t expect to, the omega hygiene aisle. She stayed out of sight, only peeking around the corner to see what Sam was up to. He held an open book and whatever was in it seemed pretty interesting. The store manager approached the boy and told him it wasn’t a library and Sam quickly put the book back then grabbed a few things and dropped them in the cart. As soon as he headed to the check out, Linda picked up the well thumbed through book. She was surprised at the title and the fact Sam was purchasing hygiene items. Linda took a fresh copy of the paperback and put it in her cart.

She passed the rude manager on her way to the checkout, “That was my grandson you lipped off to. You’re a real asshole.”

…………………….

Sam put his few bags of groceries in the trunk first and then Linda slipped the book in the bag with the pads and cream when the boy wasn’t looking. It was a tough ride home talking about things like fireworks when all she wanted to do was ask about his purchases.

Sam seemed so happy talking about bottle rockets, dragon whistles, sky blasters and fairy sparkles among other fireworks that she didn’t want to interrupt and bring him down.

“I’m gonna stock up on smoke bombs because you can use them to distract monsters if you gotta get away. Dad doesn’t like them though because they smell like sulfur and I guess it gives him bad memories.”

“Wait…what does that mean?”

If felt good to have someone else to talk to about things but Sam realized he said too much.

“Nothing, I’m just jokin’ around.”

TBC


	7. Welcome Home, Boys

Sam entered their motel room triumphantly holding two bags of groceries.

“I did it Dean! We’ll have plenty to eat now and I made sure to be a careful shopper. The store has sales flyers with coupons right when you walk in the door.”

Dean resisted the urge to lay into Sam who was his responsibility. The last time when the kid took off it was Dean who paid for it in spades when John found out. Not only that, if anything happened to his brother, Dean would never forgive himself. Sam was his everything.

“Were you planning on going shopping by yourself?”

While putting away the supplies away he only shrugged.

“Sam, were you going to do this alone?”

“Yeah but Linda was going shopping anyway so I went with her.”

Dean turned him around and held his shoulders, “Your lucky Linda took you there. Don’t ever try to run off on your own again, not for groceries, not for anything. If you need something I’ll get it for you myself. Do you understand me?”

That took the wind out of his sails, “I understand. I did it so you wouldn’t have to. I know you don’t feel good and I wanted to help.” He raised his head and looked straight into his brother’s eyes, “I’m not a baby.”

Dean pressed Sam to his chest and kissed his mop top, “You’re still my baby.” It would take a while to normalize and until then he was riding a teen hormone driven rollercoaster.

Sam hugged him back and pressed his nose against Dean’s armpit but was disappointed to smell cloying deodorant instead of big brother sweat and all the safety and comfort it afforded.

Even though he didn’t understand this whole omega thing, Sam wasn’t complaining over the changes to his brother. He adored all these long buried bits of softness coming out that he just knew were hiding inside Dean.

………………………………..

That evening the brothers made the last of the microwave popcorn and settled in to watch Death Wish with one of Dean’s favorite tough guys, Charles Bronson.

Sensing Dean was relatively content and his belly full of junk food, Sam attempted once again to ask his brother some of the questions he had, during commercials of course.

“Dean, did I buy you the right things?”

“You mean the personal stuff, yeah it’s great and thanks for the book but it’s too expensive.”

“I didn’t buy it.”

Dean gave him a sly grin, “Welcome to the dark side.”

“I swear I didn’t steal it! Linda must have bought it.”

“Sure, Linda bought it.”

“So you’re really and truly an omega.”

Dean let out a sigh, “Yeah.”

“Are you still my brother?”

“Of course I’m your brother! Geez what do you think I am? I still got a dick and balls you know. I’m just a guy with extra fancy plumbing.”

“Whew, ok good. I wasn’t sure what to call you.”

“Call me “brother” because that’s what I am.” Dean inwardly groaned because he knew he was in for more questions from Sam, the most inquisitive kid on the planet.

“Can you have babies?”

“What? No, I mean I guess so but I’m never going to have any! Hunters don’t have babies and I sure as hell never want to be tied down to anything or anyone.”

_“Except for you, Sammy…”_

“Ok.”

_“Ok because I don’t want a gross guy doing stuff with you to make a baby…”_

“Will I be an omega?”

“I have no clue; I never thought I’d be one either so you’ll just have to wait.”

“According to the book, as soon as an egg is fertilized and the baby is growing it’s already determined if it’s a female, omega, alpha or beta. You just can’t tell until puberty except for girls.”

“Why are you asking me questions if you know it all already and hello, you’re still a kid. Stop worrying about this stuff.”

“I’m not worried I’m just curious.”

Dean tossed the last of the popcorn at Sam. “Now shut up, it’s my favorite part of the movie coming up where the bad guy gets wacked in the mouth with a board.”

After the scene Sam and Dean looked at each other and said “teef” at the same time and burst of laughing.

………………………….

John was packed and ready to go and Bobby still hadn’t gotten an answer about the boys. Bobby bought himself some time by making the surly alpha a big breakfast to grease the wheels and make another case for Sam and Dean.

Bobby stabbed another pancake and dropped on John’s overflowing plate, “you know who likes my pancakes, Sam. His eyes light right up especially when I get out the blueberry syrup. Now Dean, he’s a bacon and eggs sorta kid and he can really pack in the food.” The elder alpha let out a rare chuckle, “That kid could eat me outta house and home but I don’t mind. I like cooking for them because they appreciate whatever I put on the table.”

John nodded as he cut into the pancake, “I know what you’re getting at but I’m their dad.”

“We talked about this, I know I ain’t their daddy but I care about the little buggers. You know me, I’ll make ‘em practice their shooting and I’ve got a whole damn library they can dig into. “I might even teach them some potions and spells.”

John looked at that weathered face across the table from him, each line and wrinkle earned the hard way. Bobby was a good man and over the years he’d been a safe haven for the boys when John was on hot lead or just needed a break.

The possessive and controlling part of John wanted to reach across the table and shake Bobby by his old flannel shirt and yell at him for wanting to take the boys away. Another part of John wanted to let them go and get on with the job of hunting. John didn’t see a place for Dean in all this considering what he was.

The alpha needed time to figure it all out. Would he let Dean hunt, marry him off, keep him around for Sam or let him live with Bobby where one of his kind would be safe. During a bender, John even considered using Dean as hunting bait because the kid was fast on his feet and for some reason monsters, demons and the like seemed attracted to omegas but then again so were males.

“I’ll drop them off and you can have them for a while until I figure out what to do with Dean.”

_“What the hell do you mean by that, he’s your son yah damn jackass!”_

“Good.”

…………………

John watched from the car as Sam said goodbye to Linda. For Dean it was tough to watch. It was yet another person in Sam’s life he had to let go of. Dean had become pretty desensitized to leaving people behind. It was the nature of the job and the strange life they lived.

“Dean, go get him.”

Dean jogged over to get his brother and play the bad guy. Sam held a big soft sided cooler that looked pretty heavy.

“Look Dean, Linda made us road food.”

He messed up Sam’s mop of hair, “awesome. Dad’s waiting for you.”

Linda kissed her sweet, dimpled little doll on the cheek and waved as Sam crossed the parking lot.

The woman placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder and smiled, “Sam told me you’re both going to live with Uncle Bobby.”

“Yeah, Bobby is a great guy.” Dean handed her a card with a couple numbers on it, “If you ever have any supernatural problems just give me a call.”

“You mean like ghosts?”

“Don’t forget monsters and demons.”

Linda didn’t bat an eye; she just slipped the card in her shirt pocket, “Thank you Dean. Did you take a couple cards with the motel info?”

“Sam did that already.” He winked at her, “Oh yeah, thanks for the book.”

She waved until the Impala crested a hill and vanished.

_“Goodbye boys, I hope you find some peace.”_

TBC

A/N-Things will move at a faster clip after this. If you haven’t watched Death Wish, it’s a total Dean Winchester kind of movie.


	8. Ace Up My Sleeve

**Singer Salvage**

Bobby was waiting for them on the porch when they arrived. Rumsfeld heeled at his side, whining under his breath because he knew his buddies Sam and Dean were here. Rumsfeld could smell John and let out a growl. A stern look from his master determined what Rumsfeld did next which was nothing. John’s fine ass was safe for another day.

Sam tumbled out of the backseat to the gravel trying to get to his uncle but especially Rumsfeld, as fast as possible. Bobby gave the signal and the big old Rottweiler loped straight for the little boy. Sam hugged him around the neck tight, burying his face in the dog’s smelly fur. The dog was happy to be off chain and the boy just as happy to be free of life on the road.

When Dean went to open his door John stopped him. The alpha’s voice was deeper than usual and Dean hated that tone because it meant there was either a lecture or worse coming.

“It’s done now Dean, you presented and there is no going back.”

“Yes Sir.”

“I bet omegas run in some family trees and I think you got it from the Campbell side because the Winchesters only had a few that I know of. There just aren’t many of your kind compared to regular people.”

Dean didn’t know what to say after the way they left things before John took off the last time. The whole trip had been hunting talk or listening to music. Now here the vulnerable teenager was, stuck in a small space with his dad who basically told Dean he wasn’t a regular person.

There were so many things going through his hormone soaked brain that he needed answers to and desperately wanted to ask his father. Dean blurted out the most important one and be damned of the fallout.

“Can I go hunting with you?”

“Not now.”

“When?”

“I’m not sure.”

“I’m the same person I was before, Dad. I’m good at what I do, you know that. Hunting is my life!”

“I can’t have you going off the rails during a hunt because you’re all emotional or you smell like bait to a vamp or something worse.”

“There are women hunters so why couldn’t an omega hunt?”

John cut the conversation short because honestly he didn’t have an answer to that very reasonable question and Dean was getting lippy, “Get your gear, your brother is waiting.”

As Dean jogged to the house John shouted his name. Dean turned and his dad waved to him. He waved back; glad he hadn’t been completely dismissed without some sort of goodbye.

………………………..

Their room was just as they had left it. The same big cast iron bed under the dormer covered in a faded, handmade quilt, the dusty windows that faced the expansive salvage yard and the driveway, two mismatched nightstands for each boy and a long, heavy old dresser with the big mirror and silver pitted on the backside.

It was heaven.

They had stewed chicken and baked potatoes with real butter because Bobby said margarine was the devil’s spread. He let Dean have coffee and Sam had milk.

The three fell right into their old rhythm. Bobby didn’t bring up Dean being an omega because there would be plenty of time to address it later. Right now he just wanted the boys to settle in and relax. Bobby wasn’t comfortable discussing puberty with any kid but if Dean wanted to talk he’d be sure to listen.

There would be training and hunting of course and Bobby planned on teaching them the ways of the occult through books and hands on experience as another weapon in their arsenal. John could be heavy handed and ignore the nuances of hunting and Bobby planned on changing that.

That first night over dessert of apple cobbler, Bobby asked them something he already knew the answer to.

“I’ve got another bedroom one of you can sleep in. Its small and you’d need to clean the junk out but it’s there if you need some privacy.”

They both stared at the elder alpha as if he’d spoken in a foreign language then told him “no” in unison.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. Well it’s there if you need it.”

…………………..

Sam bounced a few times on their bed and then landed on his butt, giggling like crazy. Bobby’s place was the only real home he’d ever known, other than that it was a life of constant travel and change. Sam hoped they got to stay with Bobby for a long time but he didn’t get his hopes up. He unpacked their meager belongings and put a pistol and knife in their respective nightstands.

He fell asleep on the window seat while listening to the sounds of night creatures but not the scary kind. There was an owl letting himself known plus a chorus of crickets, not to mention the peepers calling for mates from the ditch water.

Later that night when Dean came back from his time alone in the darkness, he found Sam curled up on the window seat looking all peaceful and sweet. The love that swelled up in Dean’s chest making it tough to breathe but Sam had that effect on him. The emotions ran deep when it came to his baby brother.

Here in this safe haven it was easier to let his feelings out and he’d just spent an hour in the junk yard letting every damn one of them fly. Dean was exhausted but it was a good kind of tired. They could be happy here.

…………………….

Dean found Bobby at his desk mapping out something by the light of an old banker’s lamp. He rapped on the open door and Bobby waved him in. 

“What can I do yah for, Dean?”

“Tomorrow can we go to the store? I need stuff.”

“What sorta stuff.”

“Private stuff.”

“Ah, gottcha. No need to say another word.”

Dean turned to leave, his head hung in some sort of personal shame for even asking.

Bobby called out to him.

“Dean, don’t ever be embarrassed to ask me for something. I’ll always make sure you get it and Dean…”

“Yeah?”

“Hold your head up high, there ain’t nothing or nobody that should make you feel ashamed of who you are.”

Dean straightened his shoulders and held his head up, “Thanks Bobby.”

“Alright, go to bed. That’s enough Mister Rogers moments for tonight.”

…………………………..

True to his word, Bobby made sure Dean got what he needed the very next day. The elder hunter had given John a shakedown for some cash during his last visit. A couple hundred bucks wouldn’t last forever but like most seasoned hunters, there were ways of getting money when you needed it.

Bobby trained the boys and they got plenty of constructive criticism but the boys also heard “good job” more often than not. When something was done right the rewards came in the form of their favorite foods or a trip to the thrift store.

Bobby expected Sam and Dean to pull their own weight while they were there. Dean was more than happy to help because it gave him the opportunity to poke around the junked cars and other treasures.

Bobby was sure to treat Sam as an important member of their little hunting pack which Sam appreciated. It built his confidence up and the shy boy began to come out of his shell. On soft jobs like a haunting it was Sam right there digging the grave and lighting the bones or blowing away a spirit with a rock salt round.

Over the weeks with Bobby, the boys flourished. Both had a growth spurt and Dean was now the tallest one in the house. He packed muscle onto his athletic frame and his face had lost the softness of childhood but retained all the beauty.

Bobby certainly wasn’t blind, Dean was a real looker. This meant when school rolled around the kid was in for a lot of attention both good and bad. He knew Dean could handle himself in almost situation but that didn’t stop Bobby from worrying.

The hunter had an ace up his sleeve however. A person he hoped could help Dean build his confidence in ways most people couldn’t.

…………………………

Sam finished the last of his pancakes and milk and Dean polished of the rest of the bacon and his third egg.

They were going on a hunting trip and Dean was already feeling pretty jazzed to get out there. The coffee hit him and he took the stairs two at a time to get to their bathroom. Dean sat to pee; something he hated but the new omega still hadn’t mastered the feeling of where urine was going to come out of. The last time he peed standing up it came from the other place and he made a mess.

This time he guessed right, _“Hey, I’m getting better at this…”_

………………………

Bobby explained to the boys that a fellow hunter was coming with them and would be there soon. His name was Jamie and Bobby had known him a few years now.

The brothers asked a million questions about stranger and Bobby obliged. Jamie was twenty six, had been hunting since the age of fourteen and specialized in knives though he was adept at using just about any weapon. To round it all out, the young man had a broad knowledge of spells and lore.

“He’s also a little strange but who the hell isn’t. I think you boys will like him. Today, Dean you ride with Jamie and Sam rides with me.”

Bobby watched as both Sam and Dean straightened up and looked at one another.

“Now before you get your panties in a bunch let me explain. First off, it won’t kill you to go in different vehicles and second, Dean I think you might learn a thing or two from Jamie. He brings a lot to the table.”

Sam felt a pang of jealousy both over his brother driving with the new guy and feeling left out. Under the table Dean gave Sam’s hand a quick squeeze and his little brother understood everything with just a touch.

_“It’s ok, I love you Sammy boy…this is no big deal…I got you…”_

……………………….

The unmistakable rumble of a muscle car had Sam and Dean running for the porch. A vintage black cherry El Camino pulled up the drive way and parked right in front of the house. The heavy door swung open and this mystery hunter extricated himself from the vehicle.

The tall man took off his aviators revealing big blue eyes and when he smiled at the boys and Bobby his face lit up making his handsome features even more pleasing. He gathered up his long, curly brown hair into a ponytail and secured it with a black hair tie.

Jamie took a tray of coffees from the vehicle and went up the steps to greet them.

“Brought everyone a caramel cream coffee,” he handed one to each of them, even Sam. “Trust me, you’re gonna love it.”

Bobby rolled his eyes, “J, you know I take my coffee black.”

“Ah well, live a little Bobby dear.”

Dean snickered under his breath. It was kinda funny watching his uncle turn red as a beet.

Sam couldn’t take his eyes off Jamie’s big silver rings on each hand. They all seemed to have some sort of symbol expertly crafted into the metal.

The hunter caught him staring, “Do you like ‘em? I’ve done a whole lot of beat downs with these things, human and monster.” He winked at the boys, “sometimes they’re one and the same.”

………………………….

Except for the moonlight coming through the dirty windows the room was dark and John liked it that way. A heavy mix of mouthwatering secretions and exotic spiced oils had him trailing his nose through the air like an animal.

A low, silky voice called out to him, “You are a bad, bad man John Winchester.”

TBC


	9. I'm An Omega

The first leg of the drive was spent talking about all kinds of things, the subjects were pretty banal but that didn’t matter to Dean because Jamie didn’t know him and thus made no judgements on his opinions and Dean had plenty of them. The teen also had important things he wanted to ask this guy with the fresh perspective.

When they all stopped for hot food and to refuel, Sam was disappointed to learn he couldn’t ride with Dean and Jamie. Bobby’s heart couldn’t handle Sam’s sad puppy eyes so he bought the kid some granola bars, gum and a plastic coated state map at the counter to placate the ten year old.

It was really Dean who did the placating when he kissed his brother on the forehead and told Sam “suck it up buttercup; I’ve got private stuff to talk about. No kids allowed.” Dean did it with a smile and Sam never could resist it.

If it this was important to Dean it was important to him.

……………………

Dean was into it. The music was a little too new for him but this was The Boss singing and he could respect that. His legs were bouncing and hands going in time to the music while he sang the lyrics with Jamie.

_Message keeps getting clearer_ _  
radio's on and I'm moving 'round the place  
I check my look in the mirror  
I want to change my clothes, my hair, my face  
Man I ain't getting nowhere  
I'm just living in a dump like this  
There's something happening somewhere  
baby I just know that there is_

_You can't start a fire_ _  
you can't start a fire without a spark  
This gun's for hire  
even if we're just dancing in the dark……_

He stuck his hand out the window to catch the summer breeze and for a moment Dean forgot all about the struggles and uncertainly, he was a teenager in a cool ride and everything was five by five so he asked the burning question on the tip of his tongue.

Dean shut the tape off and got scolded for messing with a guy’s music and yes, it was a sin but he wanted the straight scoop from this relative stranger and not Bobby who might have been trying to make him feel better.

“Have you ever hunted with an omega before?”

“Well I’m and omega so the answer is a resounding yes.”

Dean’s eyes grew wide and he forgot all about plucking at loose threads on his jeans, “Seriously?”

“Seriously,” Jamie sniffed his pit, “I have perfected my scent block.” The omega let out a chuckle, “I’m a little offended you couldn’t tell. I’m not the prettiest horse in the stable but I have my charms.”

Dean leaned over and sniffed him without asking which was rude, but he needed to find out if he missed anything. He’d been trying to figure Jamie out all day. “Wow, yeah I don’t smell anything except spices and mint.”

“Hey, how would you feel if I went sniffing around there without asking?”

“I dunno I might like it.”

“A warning Dean, be careful what you say. I know you’re kidding around but the next person might take you seriously.”

“Ok.”

“Not ok, do you understand what I’m saying? You’re only thirteen and you might not realize it yet but you’re a beautiful kid. Monsters aren’t the only predators out there.”

Now embarrassed as hell, Dean got a little hot under the collar, “Yeah, I know what you mean!”

“Ok, good.”

“Can I tell you something and you promise not to go blabbing?”

“Sure.”

“I’m an omega.”

With that admission the weight on Dean’s shoulders was halved instantly. It was one thing for Sam, Bobby and John to know and another thing for someone outside of the family to know. Saying it out loud meant he couldn’t take it back, it was out there raw and real.

It didn’t surprise Jamie at all, even if Bobby wouldn’t have told him Dean was a baby omega the signs were all there. The kid’s attempt at scent block was terrible. Dean’s body was giving off subtle hormonal signals through sweat, traces of urine and even when he exhaled.

Jamie’s motto was minty fresh was best.

“Welcome to our elite group, little brother. Now let me clue you in as to what it means to be an omega hunter.”

……………………………..

“Don’t get up, crawl to me on your hands and knees.”

John crawled across the cheap orange carpet to the beckoning figure. He sat back on his haunches, waiting for direction. He got a slap across the mouth with a rock hard cock.

“Suck it, alpha trash.”

John looked up at this rare creature smiling down at him with ruby painted lips stretched around white teeth.

“Go on big boy, do it and don’t forget to swallow my load.”

John Winchester hadn’t sucked a single dick in his life, but he told himself that this was ok because of the pussy waiting for him just behind those two pink balls.

The alpha closed his eyes before he licked the tip. John used every move others had used on him. When his teeth grazed the sensitive skin on the shaft, the omega let out a hiss and cursed him. He must have done something right because after a few minutes the omega grabbed John’s thick dark hair and skull fucked him.

He gagged every time it hit the back of his throat and it wasn’t long before John was swallowing his first load ever besides his own. He knew it was sterile which made it more palatable.

Victor pulled back on the hunter’s hair and his dick slid out, “You are such a good cocksucker. Are you sure you haven’t done this before?” He was mocking the alpha of course. The rush he got from putting someone like John Winchester on his knees and treating him like a slut always got the omega wet as hell.

The danger for both of them made this more exciting. For John it was meeting his very first omega hunter while out tracking. It seemed they were after the same prey and instead of punishing the omega for hunting, he allowed him to stay. Actually it was the rifle slung over the omega’s shoulder and the knife at his side that convinced John to back off.

For Victor the excitement came from standing up to this big male and he was more than ready to fight if need be.

Three dead rugarus later, the unlikely pair found a motel where Victor surprised John by demanding he strip after calling him a knuckle dragging alpha bitch. That got the seasoned hunter so hard his dick hurt and before he knew it he was naked and on his knees.

……………………..

They systematically cleaned out the nest and now there were just three vampires left, with one missing a foot curtesy of Jamie. The two able bodied vamps charged the freaky hunter who took the foot instead of the head of one of their own.

Jamie used the machetes he held in each hand and did a two for special before Bobby or Dean could reach him. When Bobby went to dispatch the footless vamp Jamie told him to wait and Bobby didn’t take it kindly.

“Last time I checked we chop off the heads and not the feet. Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t finish this filth off.”

“Because maybe Sam might want to get in on this, it would be good practice. It’s up to you guys I don’t know how you operate when it comes to the kid.”

Dean made the decision; he went to his brother who was safely stowed away with his own machete. They watched as Dean spoke softly to Sam and the boy nodded. The brothers went to the snarling vamp leaning against the wall and cradling her foot. She took a swipe at Sam with her long nails and missed.

“Go on Sammy, finish it off.”

She threw her foot with all her strength and smacked Dean in the face and he cried out in surprise. Sam swung and neatly separated the head from the body.

_“Nothing or no one hurts my Dean…”_

……………………….

John woke up early the next morning to the smell of pastries and coffee. He was greeted by the sight of a freshly showered and dressed Victor holding up a white bag and a paper tray with two coffees. John gave the omega a genuine smile that is until the previous night’s events came back to him.

He headed straight for the shower without a word to Victor. The omega leaned against the open door to watch the show and have a little talk with the freaked out alpha.

“John, don’t be weird about what happened. We had fun and you got all nice and relaxed and went with the flow of the evening. Think of it as a post hunt stress reliever.”

John stuck his head out the clear shower curtain, hair full of soap, “Look, I’ve never done anything like that before. I blame it on the booze and it won’t happen again.”

Victor checked his nails and frowned at the sight of chipped red polish. “There is nothing to be ashamed of; you aren’t the only alpha I’ve had on his knees. I’ll admit you are the hottest though. Once I saw that denim clad bulge of yours yesterday I knew you’d be a real stud in the sack.”

“Stop talking about me like I’m a goddamn piece of meat!”

“Oh honey, turnabout is fair play.”

The curtain was draw back a little too hard and ripped off two of the plastic rings. John vigorously rubbed his fit body dry and brushed past Victor. When he went to grab his jeans from the floor the omega stepped on them.

He growled, “Move your foot.”

“Not until you sit down and eat your damn breakfast, oh and you’re welcome.”

Over crullers and coffee John berated the omega for being out there hunting and especially all tarted up.

Victor told the alpha he had no fucks to give what John thought and he wore the deep red polish and lipstick as intimidation because red meant danger. Their silly verbal sparring continued until the coffee and crullers ran out.

They fucked again, this time with Victor’s long legs wrapped around John’s waist and impaled on the alpha’s meat. They broke a chair and put a hole in the wall and both ended up with bites and scratches.

The hunters parted ways with a kiss and John with another phone number to add to his collection. John drew a heart next to Victor’s number, denoting a very special encounter. It was the only heart in the bunch.

John left not only sexually satisfied but also very conflicted and confused.

……………………..

The morning Jamie prepared to leave Sam and Dean made him a big breakfast and Dean even tried his hand at a fancy coffee drink by adding chocolate drink mix and cream to Bobby’s gut rot coffee.

Before Jamie left he gave Bobby a hug that the elder alpha kind of grumbled through even though he secretly enjoyed it. Sam got a kiss on the cheek and was told someday he’d be a real kitty tamer whatever that meant; Bobby thought it was pretty funny.

Bobby took Sam back to the house so the two omegas could part in private.

Jamie and Dean hugged and it wasn’t a dude hug where you clapped each other on the back and let go, this hug was warm and gentle.

“Dean, out there are omegas we call our sages who keep written and oral records of every aspect of omega history. I hope one day you find one of these wise elders and learn about our journey. Remember, no matter where you are in this great big world, there is a common thread that binds omegas together. To spend time with a sage is a life altering experience.”

“Where do I find one of these sages?”

“If you can’t find one, a sage will find you eventually. It’s different for everyone.”

Dean waved until the El Camino was out of sight.

………………

**September**

Bobby took the boys on a little shopping trip to the thrift store for school clothes and they scored some great finds. Their beloved uncle even sprung for new socks, underwear and sneakers for the both of them. They went for haircuts and Dean got his high and tight and Sam a trim. There was a trip to the dentist which Dean hated though his teeth were perfect. When the dental assistant showed Sam the treasure box of toys, he took two parachute guys, one for him and one for Dean.

John actually showed up to get them enrolled in school and sign off on Bobby as their guardian for emergencies.

There were a few times during the visit that Sam held his breath and waited for their dad to change his mind but he didn’t.

The goodbye between Sam and John proved to be a little awkward.

John lifted Sam off his feet during their hug and Sam hated it. Only Dean was allowed to do that.

“I’ll miss you Sam.”

Sam’s reply felt like a knife in the heart, “You can visit any time you want but you just don’t want to.”

“Ouch.”

Sam felt a little bad for saying that since his dad was leaving again so he hugged John around the waist briefly before going inside.

John went to Dean and cupped his hand over his son’s freckled cheek. Dean closed his eyes, leaning into his heroes touch and then it was gone.

“Remember, don’t get involved in any of the crap that goes on in school. Watch your back because everyone is working some kind of angle.”

“Yes Sir.”

“With your condition make sure you watch your back around boys.”

“It’s not a condition.”

_“Just touch my face again…hug me, lift me off my feet like you did with Sammy…I need you, Dad…”_

“I’m headed to Louisiana; there are reports of some sort of gator crab thing killing fisherman.”

Dean lowered his eyes, “Wish I could help.”

John gave him a pat on the back, “Don’t give Bobby too much shit and try to pass your classes. I know damn well your smart but you don’t apply yourself.”

“Yes Sir.”

It gutted Dean to watch John slide into Baby’s driver’s seat and hear that familiar rumble purr she made when that key was turned.

He waved until her tail lights disappeared.

TBC


	10. Mistletoe Christmas

Not a year of school went by for Dean Winchester without there being at least one fight, except for kindergarten. Back then the little boy was still too shell shocked over the death of his mother, being homeless, taking care of a baby and dealing with the changes in his father to worry about other kids making fun of him.

By first grade Dean had wised up and knew better than to tell people anything about himself or his family. He was also becoming battle hardened from life on the road and doing without. By then John was teaching him how to fight. Dean was glad for it and he became an excellent little scraper.

This school year was no exception, the world certainly wasn’t lacking in assholes spoiling for a fight.

……………………………….

**Post Fight**

Bobby words dripped with sarcasm, “Well Merry goddamn Christmas. Do you have any idea what I was in the middle of when the school called? Go on Dean, take a guess.”

Dean slid a little farther down in the uncomfortable chair made even more uncomfortable by the principle staring at him with creepy, pale blue eyes.

“I’d take a guess but I don’t wanna freak out Principle Pucker.”

The middle age myopic beta was not amused, “Its Principle Parker, but then you knew that already, Dean.”

Dean got a sly grin on his face.

Bobby sighed and shook his head, “Look, the kid tried to kiss Dean, squeezed his butt and called him a bitch so I think he had that broken finger comin’.”

“Tyler tells a very different story, one where Dean attacked him when Tyler spurned his advances.”

“Oh man, you gotta be kidding me! I’d never hit on Tyler, that guy has a face that would stop a clock.”

“Mister Singer, if Dean’s version is true you must admit he overreacted. Tyler will be out of commission for some weeks.”

Dean snorted, “For a broken finger? What a total pussy.”

Principle Parker looked as if he had a case of the vapors and needed a fainting couch over hearing the word “pussy”.

Bobby sounded angry but he secretly thought Dean was a hundred percent right, “Dean, watch your mouth, poor Principle Parker looks like he’s gonna pass out.”

“Dean, you are fortunate to have a supportive uncle who feels education is important. Many omegas your age aren’t as lucky, please don’t blow this. Education for you is a privilege, not a right.”

“Yeah well I have a dad you know and he wants me in school as much as Uncle Bobby.”

It was an odd statement to the principles ears but Bobby knew it was important to Dean to let this guy know that he had a dad and his dad cared about him.

Bobby saw red, “Every kid deserves an education, you idjit! You call yourself principle saying garbage like that to a student?”

“Well I can see where Dean gets his fresh mouth from.”

Dean thought he’d need to hold his uncle back from strangling Parker but instead the hunter stormed out of the office with Dean right behind him.

…………………………….

On the way home Bobby stopped at the store for groceries and he allowed Dean to pick out some candy. He could tell that Dean had already crammed today’s negative encounter with Tyler into some sort of overstuffed mind closet where all the bad things got locked away.

Bobby was still learning what it took to parent a teenager and he hoped sugar would make today a little better.

…………………………

Since school started Dean had learned to be a skilled kisser.

So far he made out with Amanda in the janitors closet twice and she let him touch her boobs over her sweater. She had large bouncy breasts that felt like two warm water balloons when Dean gave them a squeeze. He decided at that moment boobs were awesome. She asked Dean to be her boyfriend and he politely declined. That was the end of the kissing.

Robby, a sweet and cute beta, was Dean’s second person he locked lips with. The first time they kissed Robby surprised him by sliding his tongue inside Dean’s pretty mouth and they tangled tongues. He practiced tongue kissing quite a bit with the beta and learned to hone his skills. Good breath was important and Dean took to carrying around mints and gum for impromptu tongue wrestling.

As with Amanda, Robby asked Dean to be his boyfriend and Dean declined but not so politely. The beta seemed a little obsessed with him at that point and Dean wanted to nip it in the bud before it got out of hand.

It was actually sophomore alpha Daniel who won over Dean after he spied the eighth grader at a school assembly. Just the thought of being with a good looking, older guy excited Dean who was still very new to all the pleasures the world had to offer.

After a while being with the eighth grader became frustrating for Daniel, second base wasn’t going to cut it and neither was seeing each other only during school hours. The thing was, Dean was the prettiest omega he’d ever laid eyes on and still as pure as new fallen snow. Daniel wasn’t ready to write the kid off just yet.

…………………..

Dean steadied the ladder for Sam who still had to stretch in order to place the star atop the Christmas tree. Most of the ornaments were old blown glass handed down through Karen’s family. Bobby saved them even though he didn’t put up a tree but with his boys here it seemed fitting to put one up this year. He hoped someday Sam and Dean would want them. Even though Karen wasn’t their kin, the hunter had no other family to pass them down to. The same went for the whole place; he’d long ago made a will naming the boys as the beneficiaries. They’d gone without so many things in their short lives and Bobby loved them so much it was only fitting.

Dean even put up the old strands of what he called “arm burner” lights he found in the attic along the porch to make things cheerier.

It was nice having them off of school until after the New Year. Bobby swore he would not hunt the week leading up to Christmas; instead he farmed jobs out to other hunters, the ones with no family who needed to keep busy so they didn’t sit there drinking and crying in a shitty motel room somewhere or worse.

Sam felt sure their dad would show up, it was Christmas after all. Bobby had given him an unusual looking pendent on a cord as a gift to give to his father. The little boy had his heart broken so many times and he knew counting on their dad to show up might be foolish but he held fast to the hope John would walk through that door.

Dean had been through enough Christmas’ to know the chance of John showing up was slim but he held out hope only because Sam did. He felt sorry for Sam because the kid never really got a proper Christmas. At least Dean had fuzzy memories of his last Christmas with Mary and John and all the wonderful smells, colors, food and music that came with the holiday. Dean hoped this real Christmas with Bobby would make up for some of it.

He lifted Sam off the ladder and set him on his feet. Sam took Dean by the hand and they stood back to admire the patchy tree with the cheery lights and ornaments. Besides the glass ornaments there were all the little things the boys had made Bobby over the years like the Popsicle stick star covered in glitter Sam gave him one year and the construction paper Santa with accordion legs and cotton ball beard Dean made his uncle in second grade.

Bobby had saved them all in a sturdy box and when he got drunk and lonely he opened that box and the world didn’t seem so bad after all. These handmade gifts reminded Bobby that he still mattered and he needed to stick around as long as possible for Sam and Dean.

……………………

Dean had cut the deerskin and used a leather punch to make the holes for the drawstring on the pouch and Sam did the whipstitch with waxed cord around the outside with the big upholstery needle they found in Karen’s sewing items. Dean wove the thick strip of leather through the holes and then put on the slice of buckhorn with two holes Dean had drilled into it. Two knots later and their gift to Bobby, was finished.

Sam held it up proudly, “Do you think he’ll like it?”

“Sure, he can put all kinds of stuff in there. Spell stuff, salt, marbles, anything!”

“Marbles?”

“Yeah, why not?”

“Oh I wish we had some marbles for him.”

“Don’t worry Sammy, Bobby will find something cool to put in there.”

………………………

Bobby made sure the boys weren’t around when he called John to ask if he was coming for Christmas dinner. Bobby figured there might be some choice words and he didn’t want Sam and Dean to hear.

When he got ahold of John the hunter told Bobby he was states away following a lead and wouldn’t be able to make it.

“Come on John, the boys need you and its Christmas.”

“Just explain it to them. Dean will understand, he knows the drill better than anyone.”

“You are a real piece of work. I can just see Sam’s sad puppy eyes when I tell him.”

“Bobby, I’ll get there just not for Christmas. Look, I gotta go.”

“Yeah well Merry fuckin’ Christmas to you to.”

Bobby had the grim task of breaking the news to Sam and Dean. Sam’s reaction was disappointment and anger. Dean acted like it wasn’t a big deal so Sam wouldn’t feel so bad. He reminded Sam that their dad was a hero out there saving people, and monsters didn’t take a holiday.

That was the moment Sam decided he wouldn’t hold out hope for anything when it came to their dad. He had Dean and that was enough, it always had been and it always would be.

………………………….

The mouthwatering smelled of roasted venison and scalloped potatoes traveled all the way upstairs. Dean’s belly let out a rumble, “Oh man, I think I smell pumpkin pie too.”

Sam handed Dean something wrapped in tissue and when he opened it there was the pendent Sam planned on giving their dad.

“Bobby gave it to me to give to Dad but you are the one who deserves it.”

Dean put it on immediately, “Thanks Sammy, I love it and I’ll never take it off.” He took something out of his back pocket and handed it to his brother, it was a bracelet woven from leather cord in shades of green, tan and one strand of red.

Sam turned it reverently in his hands, admiring the colors and the work his brother put into it. “This is for me?”

“I put red in there so you’ll always remember I love yah, Sammy. I even made it longer so you can adjust it when you get bigger.” He tied it around Sam’s skinny wrist and tucked the long ends in. “If you need to take it off or you don’t like it, that’s totally cool.”

Sam hugged his brother tight, “Are you kidding? I’ll never take it off. I love you, Dean.”

“Merry Christmas Sam.”

“Merry Christmas, Dean.”

……………………

The trio feasted on venison, scalloped potatoes, green bean casserole crescent rolls and pumpkin pie topped with spray whipped cream, just how the boys liked it. Afterward they retired to the living room where the fire was crackling away in the old brick fireplace.

For Sam’s gifts Bobby gave him an antique book of protection prayers in Latin and for Dean a keris knife with a bone handle. He also gave Sam a model airplane, tester paints and brushes plus a large, leather bound journal and colored pens. Dean received a Hamilton titanium field watch and a jumbo bag of peanut butter cups.

Bobby didn’t expect a thing so when the boys gave him the leather pouch the tough as nails hunter got all teary eyed. He said it was the nicest gift anyone had ever given him and he knew just what he’d use it for.

Sam asked if it he’d use it for marbles and Bobby chuckled, “No son, I’m gonna use it to hold ceremonial tobacco.”

They all had some eggnog and Bobby spiked his with rum. Dean asked if he could try rum in his. Bobby put a few drops in and Dean looked disappointed.

Bobby sat in his big leather chair and Dean stretched out on the couch while Sam cozied in between his brother’s long legs. Rumsfeld joined them after he knocked the basket of crescent rolls off the counter and ate the six that were left. 

Sam bent his head backwards to look at his brother, “Dean, is this my first real Christmas?”

Dean smiled softly at him and replied, “Yeah, it is.” He toyed with strands of Sam’s silky hair as they listened to holiday music played on the radio.

A few eggnogs later and Bobby decided to head up to bed.

“Merry Christmas, boys.”

They chimed in at the same time, “Merry Christmas, Uncle Bobby.”

After Dean could no longer hear Bobby’s footsteps, he got up and poured himself more eggnog and snuck a generous shot of rum in the mug. He settled back on the couch and Sam nestled in.

Sam took the mug from Dean and took a sip, “Gross, what is that?”

“Rum. Its Christmas and I’m gonna be fourteen next month so I think I’m old enough to try real booze.”

Dean took the mug from Sam and downed the rest of it. He made a face and Sam caught that, “Ha, you don’t like it either.”

“Shut your pie hole, bitch.”

“Shut your pie hole, jerk.”

Sam turned all the way around so he was facing Dean who tried to push him back so the kid wasn’t leaning on his chest but Sam was surprisingly heavy. Either that or Dean put way too much rum in that drink. He did feel a little warm and sort of dreamy. Sam traced the several bruises on Dean’s neck with his finger and the omega closed his eyes.

“Dean, how did you get all these marks on your neck? It looks like you got in a fight with an octopus monster. Did someone hurt you?”

Naw, it’s just hickeys…you know, when someone kisses you somewhere other than your mouth and they suck hard enough to leave a little bruise. It’s pretty hot. This older guy showed me how and he’s super good at it.”

Dean undid a few buttons on his flannel shirt and showed Sam his shoulder where there was another one, “That one kinda hurt.”

Sam turned on the lamp so he could see it better. He got that frown on his face where his eyebrows practically touched each other, “Why did you let him do that?”

“I dunno, it felt really good at the time. I like it, all the touching and stuff. You wouldn’t understand because you’re a kid.”

“That guy is bull crap.”

“Sam!”

“Well he is.”

Sam leaned in and gave his brother a kiss on the lips then backed off and waited, for what exactly he didn’t know. Stealing a kiss from Dean was exhilarating and felt very naughty.

Dean sat up and Sam thought he’d get a punch in the shoulder or yelled at so he braced himself. Instead Dean, bent down, put a finger under Sam’s chin and then kissed him but it wasn’t hard and awkward like Sam’s. This kiss was soft and gentle and Dean’s lips felt like moist velvet. When the kiss ended Sam opened his eyes and his brother was already standing.

“That is how you kiss, Sammy, soft and sweet. That’s your Christmas mistletoe kiss from me to you.” Dean looked at his new watch, “time brush your teeth brushing and hit the sack.

……………………………..

Dean stayed on his side of the bed by the window where he stared at the colorful glow from the old Christmas lights outside. He listened to his brother’s breathing so he’d know when Sam finally fell asleep but the kid was still fidgeting around trying to get comfortable.

When Sam wiggled over and tried his best to be big spoon Dean let him.

“Too wound up from Christmas to sleep?”

“Dean, was that my first real kiss?”

“Yeah, I guess it was.”

“Because there wasn’t any mistletoe so it couldn’t be a mistletoe Christmas kiss.”

“You think too much. Go to sleep.”

“G’night D.”

“G’night sweet Sammy.”

TBC


	11. New Year's Eve Part 1

Sam knew he wasn’t alone in the forest. He was being stalked and would need to use everything he’d learned thus far as a hunter in order to survive and take down the predator by himself.

Words of wisdom from his father came back to him.

_“Never forget you are a hunter but also prey to most creatures…use all your senses…stay alert…”_

He spotted tracks in the snow leading up to an old growth maple laden with ice from the storm the night before. Sam spotted a sliver of orange peeking out from behind the tree and he smiled.

_“Getting sloppy, big brother…”_

Sam crept up, both gloved hands holding well packed snowballs but before he could use them, Dean appeared from nowhere and had him on the ground before Sam had a chance to defend himself.

He thrashed around before using his legs to wrap around his brother’s waist to lock them together. There was no yelling or smack talk, this was a hunting exercise plain and simple with the added bonus of snowballs instead of weapons.

There was a lot of grunting and wrestling around and ultimately Dean ended up on top, straddling his brother.

“Now I’ve gotcha, what if I was a freakin’ wood monster or something, then what would you do Sammy boy?”

“Is there such a thing as a wood monster?”

“I don’t know but you sure as hell wouldn’t wrap your legs around it.”

Sam sat up and kissed Dean, right on his cold, cherry red lips then said “wood monster” and started laughing.

Dean got to his feet and gave his brother a playful kick with his boot, “What the hell, Sam.”

Sam stood and brushed the snow off his jeans, “I win, you should have pinned me down and all it took was a smooch to get you off me.”

“No way, you didn’t win because you let yourself get in a weak position in the first place.”

Dean dragged Sam by the hand over to the maple and presented a long stick with Dean’s orange pattern winter beanie stuck on the top, “You’ve gotta be careful.”

Sam felt he failed and bowed his head, “I know I messed up.”

“Hey, that’s why we call it practice. I’ll say you put up a hell of a fight though. You kept it quiet and saved your energy and the leg move was pretty awesome even if it wasn’t right for the situation.” Dean took the beanie and put it on Sam and then kissed his forehead. “We better get back.”

Sam’s face lit up like a Christmas tree both from the praise and the kiss even though it wasn’t on the lips. He tapped Dean on the shoulder, “Tag, you’re it!” He took off running for the house with Dean on his heels.

Waiting for them at the end of the exercise was chocolate chip pancakes.

…………………………..

**December 31 st**

Dean helped Bobby load up his truck while Sam finished packing him a big lunch for the road. It was back to reality and for Bobby that meant another job to do but it was to help out Jamie and he liked working with the omega though he’d never say it.

Sam handed Bobby a thermos and a paper bag with sandwiches and cookies. The boy rubbed his runny nose with his sleeve. Bobby pressed the back of his hand to Sam’s sweaty forehead, “Poor kid, you look like hell. I don’t know if I should leave.”

Dean patted his brother on the back, “Don’t worry, I know how to take care of him.”

Bobby whistled and Rumsfeld jumped into the passenger side of the truck.

“If anything goes sideways, which it shouldn’t because I’ve got wardings around here up the wahzoo, call me day or night. I can’t promise I’ll answer right away if I’m in the middle of something but I’ll get back to you.”

Once Sam was out of earshot, Bobby brought up a delicate subject. They’d gotten in an argument over Dean going to the doctor. Even though Dean only had a total of two heat cycles it bothered Bobby to keep him in the house during that time like some sort of animal.

The first cycle when Dean presented was safe because he was in a motel with his brother and nowhere to go. The cycle Bobby witnessed was a real eyeful and he learned exactly what Dean was like during that time. The teen was alternately growling and snapping at everything or extra affectionate with Sam and he took to locking himself in the bathroom doing god knows what.

“Dean, about that argument we had yesterday…when I get back I’m setting up a doctor appointment for you.”

Dean’s whole demeanor changed, his body stiffened up and his smile faded. Even though this was Bobby it felt like shades of John all over again.

“I don’t wanna go to a doctor.”

Bobby checked his watch, “Hang in there kid, don’t get lost in your own head over this. I want you to think about it while I’m gone.”

It was too late; the omega’s mind was already racing trying to decide on fight or flight.

“Son, unclench those fists and take a breath. This is me, not your dad.”

Dean growled, “Then don’t talk like him.”

…………………………..

Sam had his eyes closed and a dopy smile on his face while Dean shampooed his hair. His doting brother had run a hot bath for Sam and was trying to make him feel better. It always worried Dean was Sam was sick because his baby brother was a very healthy kid.

Dean soaped up a washcloth and started washing his brother’s face but Sam pushed his hand away, “I’m not a baby and I can wash my own face.” This had less to do with Sam’s pride and more to do with the funny way he felt when Dean was washing his hair. It was like a hundred butterflies had taken up residence in his belly and it made him all tingly.

Dean tossed the washcloth in the water, “fine, do it yourself. Your voice sounds like a barking seal so don’t forget the cough medicine after supper.”

Sam looked up at him with those pretty, foxtail eyes and said sweetly, “but I thought you’d give me medicine after I get all snuggly in bed.”

Dean let out a sigh of exasperation, “One minute you aren’t a baby and the next you’re acting like one. Make up your mind Sammy, you are one confusing kid.”

“That’s cause I’m confused!”

“Alright, I’ll warm up that chicken soup Bobby made. You need to get something in your belly before I give you that foul tasting crap.”

………………………..

Danny missed Dean like crazy over the long Christmas vacation. He was like no one Danny had ever encountered before. The eighth grader wasn’t just pretty; he had a reputation for being tough and that was intriguing. Daniel loved the omega’s lips, always plump, soft and pink just as he picked Dean’s other lips would be like.

Danny hadn’t fucked an omega before and now it was all he could think about.

It was New Year’s Eve and the athlete had his pick of parties to go to but he had some place else he’d rather be. He called Dean and when the omega answered the phone just the sound of his voice got the alpha hard.

“Hey beautiful, it’s Danny. What are you up to?”

Dean was surprised and excited. So far their relationship only existed in the confines of school whenever they could see each other. High school and middle school didn’t exactly mix.

“I’m not doing much. My uncle went to work and my kid brother has a wicked cold. I just got him fed, medicated and sleeping.”

“Really, that’s great. I’ll be right over.”

“Um…I don’t know, I mean I’d like to see you but Uncle Bobby said no visitors.” Bobby had actually said he’d keelhaul anyone entering his house without permission. Bobby didn’t own a boat but Dean didn’t doubt he’d buy one just to do it.

“Hey, he’s not there so who cares? Besides, I got you a Christmas present and I want to give it to you in person.”

Dean let down his guard when he heard that. It wasn’t so much about getting a gift as it was having a boy care enough to give him one.

Even though Dean had been through more in his short life than most adults and certainly seen horrors others could only imagine, in the end Dean was like any other thirteen year old with no experience in the ways of the heart. Part of growing up meant not only dating and all the excitement and joy that came with it, but also the pain and disillusion.

“Ok, but you gotta be quiet. I don’t want Sam to wake up so park at the top of the driveway. I’ll give you the address.”

“I already know right where you live.”

_“Yeah, there is nothing creepy about that…”_

After a long silence the alpha let out a dark laugh, “What, it’s not like I’m stalking you.”

………………………………

Dean got a fire going and left the Christmas tree lights on to set what he hoped was a romantic mood. It worked in the movies so the teen was pretty confident. He didn’t know what to expect other than more making out. He hoped they would do things they couldn’t get away with in school like touching skin to skin. Dean got wet just thinking about that.

By the time Danny showed up, Dean was a sweaty mess from nerves. He didn’t even sweat this much while hunting. He wiped his clammy hands on his jeans and opened the door and there stood Danny with his big smile and wavy brown hair covered in snowflakes, looking every inch the lead in some sort of chick flick Christmas movie. He held a paper grocery bag and used his free arm to draw the omega to his chest.

Dean discreetly smelled Danny and there was the unmistakable funk of alpha teenager which was repellent to some but catnip for a young omega. His dick got instantly hard and it was pressed uncomfortably against Danny’s erection. The alpha whispered in his ear and the feel of the warm breath caused a shiver through Dean’s body.

“Horny little cock tease.”

Dean pulled away and took the bag from him, turning his back so Danny couldn’t see how red his face was.

“I’m not a tease.” Dean opened the bag to find a bottle of Bailey’s Irish Cream. “What’s this stuff?”

“You’ll like it, its cream, cocoa and whisky. Sweet and naughty just like you.” He slapped the omega’s ass and took the bottle from him.

They ended up on the couch sharing the bottle between them. The drink warmed Dean’s belly and he enjoyed the little buzz he got from the liqueur. Each sip was followed with deep exploration of each other’s mouths. Danny sucked and licked every inch of Dean’s neck eliciting little moans and whimpers.

Deft fingers worked the zipper open on the omega’s jeans and when his dick sprung out from its denim prison, Danny sat back to get a good look.

“Fuck, you’ve got a big cock! I thought omegas would have small dicks.” Danny thumbed the head then jerked his hand away when pre-cum dribbled out. This was the first cock he’d ever touched besides his own and he wasn’t sure how he felt about it yet.

Dean was so excited he shot a load in the air that landed all over the alpha’s jeans. It was hard to hold in the noises he wanted to make but he didn’t want to wake up Sam.

Danny stood up, “Damn it! Give a guy some warning before you do that.” He took the blanket over the back of the couch and wiped it off. Dean put a pillow over his lap and even in dim light Danny could see the omega shutting down because of his reaction.

_“Crap, gotta do damage control…”_

The young alpha sat down again and put his arm around Dean, “Sorry, I just didn’t expect that.”

“Yeah well I’ve got a regular dick like any other guy and stuff happens.”

“Ok, ok I get it.” Danny took a tiny box from his coat pocket and handed it to Dean, “Merry Christmas, beautiful.”

Dean opened it and inside was a thin metal rope bracelet, “Wow, thanks.”

Danny fastened it around the omega’s slender wrist then kissed his hand, “That’s real gold over silver. This means you belong to me now.”

Dean frowned as he turned his wrist to admire the bracelet, “I don’t belong to anybody.”

“I meant now you’re my boyfriend.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

…………………………….

Sam rolled off his belly and lay there trying to breathe through his nose but it was no use. Still feeling miserable, he forced himself out of bed to take a pee and blow his nose. He turned on the lamp and saw his warm and cozy brother wasn’t in bed yet. 

_“Dean said I was snoring last night…he must be on the couch.”_

After his trip to bathroom, Sam crept downstairs and peered into the living room to make sure Dean was ok. His brother was there alright, lying in front of the fireplace with his shirt off and jeans undone. Next to him was a young male stranger sucking on Dean’s nipple and working his hand inside the omega’s pants.

TBC


	12. New Year's Eve Part 2

Dean emitted soft noises as he moved his hips slowly from side to side. Sam noticed no signs of distress and in fact his big brother seemed to be experiencing a particular sort of pleasure that Sam didn’t understand.

The feeling of butterflies in his belly came back just like at bath time a few hours before.

The male worked kisses down the stretch of smooth skin until he reached the omega’s belly button and lingered there to swirl his tongue around the perfect little indentation.

Sam knew this was where his brother was the most ticklish. Dean let out a giggle and Sam wished he was the one to make his brother laugh instead of this interloper.

_“Only I get to tickle D’s tummy…”_

A dark thought came to the innocent boy. He wondered how hard it would be to rip the strangers tongue out. Sam knew it was a bad thought and he found it scary and exhilarating at the same time.

Danny tugged the omega’s jeans down to his thighs and their voices rose slightly but Sam couldn’t make out the words. Dean let out a warning growl but he still allowed the male to touch him between the legs.

The male said all kinds of dirty things to Dean and his brother let out a moan, then the male did something Dean didn’t like and he told him to stop. Danny had pushed two fingers inside of Dean and it hurt because he was so tight and still had his hymen intact. Dean’s hymen was tough and like everything else in an omegas life it would bring pain when it finally ripped apart.

Dean brought his foot up and shoved Danny with all his might, slamming the alpha against the fieldstone fireplace.

“I told you to friggin’ stop, it hurts.”

The omega had done the unthinkable, he rejected the alpha’s advances and bruised Danny’s ego in the process. No one had ever rejected the good looking athlete before and it sent him into a rage. He slapped the omegas pretty face as hard as he could.

“Don’t you ever push me again, bitch. I’m gonna teach you a lesson.”

The slap and even the words Danny used reminded Dean of his dad. Someone was always trying to teach him a lesson for one thing or another both real and imagined.

Dean tried standing but a big strong hand clamped around his ankle and he fell on his stomach. He kicked back with his free leg and caught Danny on the chin and the alpha roared in pain. His mouth filled with blood which he spat on Dean’s bare back. Danny grabbed Dean by the hips, forced him on his knees then mounted from behind. Dean could feel the alpha’s ridged dick in search of an opening.

 _“My knife…”_ Dean went for the folded bowie knife in his jeans pocket but he couldn’t reach with his chest pressed against the carpet.

Then just as fast as things had escalated, it was over and Dean was free. Danny was shrieking at the top of his lungs and when Dean turned he saw Sam wielding the cast iron fireplace shovel like a little gladiator, striking Danny all over his body and as hard as possible. Blood was streaming from Danny’s scalp and mouth but Sam didn’t let up.

Sam’s words were each punctuated with another strike, “Don’t –touch-my-Dean!” His normally calm little brother was in some sort of frenzy and his expression made him look like some sort of feral creature. Dean swore that for a moment his brother’s eyes turned black.

Danny covered his head and face with his arms and begged the little boy, “Stop, please stop!” The alpha sounded as if he had a mouth full of marbles so Dean was pretty sure he had a couple teeth knocked loose.

Dean got out his knife and went to help Sam who was staggering now every time he landed another blow.

“Sammy it’s ok, you got him, you got him.”

Sam hit Danny one more time, “Get out of our house and leave my brother alone.”

Danny stood slowly and cautiously with his hands raised in surrender. He looked from Dean who held an open buck knife, to the crazy kid holding the shovel, “I’ll go.” The guys face looked like the prom scene from “Carrie” there was so much blood.

Dean waved his knife in the air, “You better not say anything about this to anyone. If you hassle me or my brother, I’ll cut your balls off and feed ‘em to Rumsfeld.”

Danny didn’t know who or what a Rumsfeld was and he sure didn’t want to find out. He got his pants and shoes on in record time and gathered the rest of his things then hurried out the door into the bitter winter’s night. It would be the only and last time Danny ever set foot in the Singer house again.

…………………………….

Dean scrubbed his skin until it was tender and pink in order to wash every bit of Danny down the drain and now his focus was on Sam, his little savior.

Sam went into a coughing fit as the steam from the shower did its work. He spat another lugie on the shower floor then blew his nose into his hands. It was gross but Dean had seen grosser when it came to Sam’s excretions.

Dean kissed the top of Sam’s head before reaching over and shutting off the water. Sam allowed Dean to towel him off and rub his chest with vapor rub. When Dean dressed him in fresh boxers and flannel PJs Sam had no complaints of getting treated like a baby.

Sam wanted to feel tended to, cared for and loved this way because he was sick and physically exhausted by what had happened and his poor little body ached all over.

Tending to Sam was a comfort for Dean; it took his mind off his own bruised up face, busted lip and pain inside and out. He didn’t have to think about what had happened, how the night started out with kisses and ended in sexual violence. There was only Sam, his sweet, soft little Sammy who needed him.

They went to bed and Dean turned on the radio so they could countdown to midnight with the DJ on the classic rock station.

In a cough syrupy fog, Sam came up with a good point. Once the clock struck midnight, what happened just a few hours before would then be something that happened last year. It was all a matter of semantics but that made Dean feel just a little bit better.

“Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one,” Sam and Dean yelled, “happy new year” with plenty of enthusiasm.

Dean placed his fingers under Sam’s chin, “Happy New Year, my little hero.” He kissed his brother the way he had at Christmas, a soft, lingering full on the lips kiss and it made Sam tingly all over.

Dean tried to fall asleep on his back with a pillow over his groin in a bid to protect all his tender parts even though the danger was gone.

Sam knew his brother slept best on his stomach, “You can sleep on your tummy and I’ll protect you.”

“Ok, I promise just for tonight. I’m feeling kinda…” Dean couldn’t think of the right words because something like this never happened to him before, “…I don’t know how to explain it.” He rolled on his belly and Sam snuggled up to him then draped his leg over his brother.

………………………..

Bobby arrived home a week later and it occurred to him that all this time he hated coming home up until the boys came to live with him. There was so much more than a bottle and loneliness to look forward to and the old house felt alive again. Sam and Dean seemed extra happy to see him and it warmed Bobby’s heart to know he was missed.

Rumsfeld sniffed every nook and cranny of the house, picking up all sorts of new scents and most he didn’t like at all. He smelled an intruder and something bad had happened here. The dog was extremely vigilant that night.

……………………….

The next morning Dean woke to the smell of ham frying and biscuits in the oven. It reminded him this was their home and things would be alright. Dean was the early bird while Sam liked sleeping in but even Sam couldn’t resist the smell of home cooking.

They watched the elder hunter move with surprising grace around the kitchen as he put the finishing touches on the food. This was no cereal morning and the spread included cranberry walnut biscuits and honey butter, ham, scrambled eggs and flapjacks with real maple syrup.

At the end of the meal Bobby produced a tooth from his shirt pocket, “Would either of you boys like to explain how a human tooth ended up in my driveway?”

Dean knocked his foot against his brothers and they glanced at one another.

“Sammy lost his last baby tooth and the tooth fairy dropped it.”

“So that’s the load of horseshit you came up with?”

“Yeah, pretty much.”

“What about that scab on your lip and the tail end of a bruise on your face?”

Dean shrugged, “the driveway is pretty icy and I slipped on my way to the bus.”

Bobby looked to Sam for some answers next, “What do you have to say, buttercup?”

“I bet it’s a tooth from the postman, he probably slipped on the ice like Dean and knocked it out.”

Bobby shook his head in exasperation, “It’s like pullin’ hens teeth.”

They had agreed not to tell Bobby about that night. Dean had his reasons as wrong as they were, he didn’t want Bobby to think he was stupid for inviting Danny over and falling for his line of bullshit. The worst thing in the world would be getting blamed for what happened to him. Bobby might see Dean as weak and no longer trustworthy, just another dumb omega who couldn’t take care of himself.

Sam told his brother that Bobby would never think that way or yelled at Dean for what had happened. Dean just couldn’t risk losing the man’s respect.

………………………….

Danny’s parents filed a police report in hopes they’d find the two big guys that jumped their son, beat him unmercifully and stole his money but they never did.

Danny went back to school with five staples in his scalp, a couple of new crowns and a gap where a molar should have been. When he opened his locker an envelope fell out and when he opened it inside was the bracelet he gave Dean, broken in two pieces and his missing molar.

TBC


	13. No Man's Land

**February 1994**

Dean felt his most vulnerable sitting there on the examination table clad only in socks and a gown. It was understandable, no fourteen year old wants to have a stranger prodding around the most private areas of their body but for Dean it went beyond that.

This cold, sterile room reminded Dean of the time CPS forced him to get a physical examination for signs of child abuse. Of course he had bruises, some from John and others from training. Then there were all those questions asked by a well-meaning social worker after the doctor was done with him. Dean lied like always because the thought of getting separated from Sam would have been just too much.

All the worries he had then were the same ones he had now. Dean was angry with Bobby for pushing him into this no matter how well-meaning his uncles’ intentions were.

_“What if they send me to some kinda home for omegas with no parents…what if they check and find out Bobby isn’t our blood uncle…what if I lose Sam?”_

Dean had no faith or trust in doctors or the system.

…………………….

When the doctor entered, Dean was relieved to see it was a woman. Dr. Kuhl was built sturdy and her brown hair was pulled back in a sensible ponytail with stray strands framing her pleasant face. When she smiled, Dean didn’t detect any falseness behind it.

“Hi Dean, I’m Doctor Kuhl.”

“Doctor Cool? That’s pretty cool.”

“It’s pronounced the same just a different spelling.”

After a peek inside his throat and ears and a listen to his heart and lungs, Dean ended up on his back and in stirrups. He hated being in such a vulnerable position and if Dr. Kuhl had been a male, Dean would have kicked him in the throat and ran.

To make the experience all the more embarrassing, the doctor gave him a heads up to everything she was doing. “Dean, I’m touching your labia now…everything looks very healthy. Your hymen is intact and it’s quite tough as they tend to be in omegas but I always suggest just leaving it alone if it’s not bothering you and let nature handle the rest.”

Dean was glad all he had to look at was a blank white ceiling and didn’t need to make eye contact, it made this all a little bit easier. 

“I’m going to insert the speculum now to collect a scraping from your cervix and a sample of your fluid. You’ll feel some pressure and if at any point this is too uncomfortable please let me know.”

“Um, ok. What’s a speculum?”

She held up a small stainless steel gadget that looked like something from a medieval torture dungeon. Dean figured something like that would hurt for sure and it was upsetting that this device was going to expose parts of himself that even he hadn’t explored before. This was just another moment in Dean’s life he had no control over what was happening to him.

He felt everything, the stretching, scraping, swabbing his fluids and then the speculum was pulled out. Dean spent those minutes thinking about the old classic cars in Bobby’s junk yard and which he’d pick to work on this summer.

…………………….

Dean had insisted on Sam going with them and Bobby obliged. He would have done anything to get the teen to agree to go to the doctor.

Sam actually loved being there because he got to watch every size; shape and age of omega enter and exit the waiting room. He noticed each of them had their own distinct scent, at least the ones not wearing scent blocker. For most children these scents mostly flew under the radar but for an up and coming alpha child with the keen senses of a hunter mixed with a dose of demon blood, Sam was far more sensitive to his surroundings.

Being the good little brother he was, Sam got up and walked around the room collecting pamphlets for Dean to read later. He also swiped three different magazines geared towards omegas and stuck them in his shearling lined denim coat. Every omega Sam passed by in his literature hunt gave him a smile because the shaggy haired waif with the dimples was just too adorable for words.

There was a dish of wrapped candies on the reception desk and he grabbed a handful of them. When the receptionist raised an eyebrow, Sam informed her some of it was for his brother Dean who was there to get his vagina looked at.

Bobby snorted flavorless coffee right up his nose when he heard Sam say that out loud. A fortyish woman sitting across from him broke out laughing over the little boys comment. She caught Bobby’s eye and smiled sweetly at the mature alpha.

“Is this precocious little darling yours?”

Bobby pulled his ball cap lower, “Yeah, he belongs to me.” Bobby also had his own fears of losing Sam and Dean to the outside world. Civilians inquiring about the boys always make him nervous.

She nodded to her young son sitting next to her, a nervous looking boy wearing a slim, lime green leather collar, “It’s my son’s first time here,” she noticed Sam staring at the boy’s collar, “the collar was my husband’s idea but we allowed Miles to pick out the color.”

Bobby raised his issue of Fisherman Monthly even higher, “Well ain’t that just peachy.” He felt like rolling up that magazine and smacking her in face until she took it off the omega.

……………………….

Dean was relieved to be dressed again and sitting in a chair instead of spread open like a Thanksgiving turkey waiting on the stuffing.

Dr. Kuhl watched the nervous teen’s body movements, the jiggling knee and the fussing with a button on his flannel shirt. She had cared for omegas almost her whole career and it was the young innocent ones like Dean, who plucked at her heartstrings the most.

“Dean, you are a very healthy young omega.”

He raised his bowed head and looked the doctor straight in the eye, “I’m tired of talking about my snatch and I need to eat.”

“Your uncle wanted me to clearly explain things to you and I’m almost done. Your test results should come back in a day or two. The scraping was just to do a baseline and it won’t be necessary for future visits until you are much older. The testing of your fluid-”

Dean cut her off, “Stop!” He stood and grabbed his coat, “Just stop talking about it and write it all down. I don’t want to listen to every detail. Do you know how hard it was for me to even come here? If you had been a dude I would have walked right out.”

The teen’s face was flushed and his hands were shaking. The doctor was concerned about his mental wellbeing and all the stress he seemed to be under.

“Dean, your next heat is coming up, isn’t it?”

“So what.”

“So I think this has all been very stressful for you and that combined with your surge in hormones has made this day all the harder. I can’t really understand how you feel but I want to help. This will all be in your exit summary but I usually like to explain things to my patients in person. I promise I just have one more thing to discuss with you and I’ll keep it short and sweet.” She gestured to the chair, “Please?” She was relieved when the omega sat back down.

“Dean, I would like to put you on a form of birth control…a sort of heat suppressant. It’s ninety five percent effective in preventing pregnancy and there are other benefits.”

Dean wondered about those odds, “why only ninety five percent?”

“Omegas are incredibly fertile but Nuva-O has the highest success rate of any other brand out there. Ninety five percent is actually very good.”

“I’m not doing it with anybody so I don’t know if I need it.”

“I think you’ll find it makes this emotional rollercoaster around the time of your cycle a bit easier, less cramping, lighter flow, and less acne!” Dr. Kuhl smiled at the beautiful omega, “Not that you need to worry about acne with your peaches and cream complexion. What do you say, Dean, this is your decision.”

Dean thought back to New Year’s Eve and how close he was to getting raped and that made the decision easier, “Ok, I guess. If you think it’ll help.” She handed him yet another pamphlet, “this explains how and when to take them and the side effects.”

Dean knew she had his best interests at heart. Dr. Kuhl didn’t have ulterior motives, didn’t need or want anything from Dean and most importantly she didn’t force this on him, he was given a choice.

…………………………

When Dean entered the waiting room he spotted Sam talking to a very young omega over by the water cooler and Bobby knew Dean well enough to tell that the teen was jealous over someone else taking up Sam’s time. It might have gone deeper than jealousy but Bobby was just as tired and hungry as Dean and didn’t feel like playing armchair phycologist.

Bobby stood and blocked Dean’s view of Sam, “All set?”

Dean held up a white paper bag, “I got pills. I need to come back in a couple months so the doc can see how I’m doing.”

“Is the doc nice?”

“Real nice but I’m glad it’s over.” Dean wouldn’t look at the other omegas because he might see some collars and tattoos of the ones who were treated like property and he couldn’t handle that right now.

Bobby clapped him on the back, “How about we splurge and go to Blue Spoon for some chow?”

“Awesome! Can I get dessert?”

“Sure if it’ll make you not pissed off at me anymore.”

Dean put his hand to his chest in mock surprise, “Me? Pissed off?”

“Get goin’ smartass.”

There was nothing like the promise of good diner food with pie at the end to put a smile on Dean’s face. As he booked it to the door he grabbed Sam by the coat collar and practically dragged him along.

“Come on Romeo, time to eat.”

…………………………..

Though the meal Dean kept fussing over Sam, smoothing his hair and dabbing ketchup from the corner of his mouth but then he said something to rile Sam up and they got into snark contest. Bobby wasn’t having it and told them both to shut up or there would be no dessert.

Even a slice of warm apple pie with caramel drizzle couldn’t distract Dean. It felt like something was eating at his insides and he had to ask.

“So Sam, what was the deal with that little omega you were talking to?”

Sam was into his banana split and frowned at the interruption, “What do you mean? We just started talking is all,” Thinking back to the cute omega, Sam got a little smile on his face as he focused on mixing the strawberries with chocolate sauce; “I thought he was super nice.”

With that simple admission from Sam, Dean had a mix of emotions he’d never felt before and it hurt and confused him and the end result, the one thing the omega could recognize was fear.

_“Doc thinks I’m like this because of the heat coming on…yeah that makes sense…I just need the pills to feel better…”_

A young man on his way to the bathroom slowed down as he approached the table with the super hottie sucking caramel off a fork. He couldn’t help himself; this omega was just too good to believe. He smiled at the hottie and miracle of miracles the hottie smiled back.

There was a little kid who sat on the aisle side of the bench, blocking the hottie in. Then something strange happened, the kid, without looking up from his ice cream, let out a low growl. Then some elder alpha told him to keep it movin’ and he did.

**March 1994**

In late winter Bobby taught the boys the steps it took to tap, collect, boil down and can maple syrup. It was a laborious process but rewarding when the end results were jars full of dark, rich syrup lining the pantry shelves.

Sam and Dean took turns doing all the tasks involved and Bobby made sure they were done correctly. He lectured the boys on how important it was to be able to survive on their own and that didn’t mean heading to the grocery store. He was pleased they were eager to learn the process. Once canned, the maple syrup would keep indefinitely.

In the fall he planned to teach them how to bow hunt and during the summer he planned to take them on a survival adventure although every time they went on a hunt it was a survival lesson of its own.

Sam wasn’t the only one who had dreams or Dean his nightmares. Bobby’s grandma used to tell him to always follow your gut feelings, look for signs of change and be prepared for the worst but hope for the best. Most importantly, always have a plan B.

……………………………

**May 2 nd 1994**

_“They were running…running to the safe place…the place beyond the trees, the place Sam knew would be their haven. Dean turned for a second to see how far behind they were and though he couldn’t see them they could heard them plowing through branches and brush ….”_

Dean yanked off the sheet and slapped his brother on the butt way harder than he should have. Sam snapped awake and let out a yelp and there was his brother, grinning from ear to ear with a wicked look in his eyes.

“Rise and shine, Sammy, it’s time for your birthday spanking!”

“No way!”

“Yes way!”

Sam tried to slither out on the other side of the bed but Dean grabbed his leg and dragged a giggling, squirmy Sam backward. Dean hopped up on the bed and sat backwards on Sam then played his butt cheeks like a couple of bongo drums. He yanked down his baby brother’s boxers and got to work.

“Ahhhh Dean, not the bare butt!”

Dean’s laugh sounded like a hyena as he laid into Sam with eleven slaps. When he was done he rolled off next to his brother who was hiding his face in his arms.

“Oh come on, your fanny looks kinda cute all cherry red.”

Sam turned to Dean, “You are a real jerk. Now you gotta kiss my butt.”

“Yeah I’m not falling for that so you can fart in my face.”

Sam squeezed out a high pitched fart and they both let out giggles because farts are pretty damn funny.

It was easy to roll Sam over on his back because he usually allowed Dean to do almost anything to him with little complaint. He looked down at Sam with those same gorgeous green eyes filled with pure love that Sam was the focus of his entire life.

Dean bent down and gave Sam his birthday kiss and it was soft and sweet and tasted of the strawberry lip balm which tinted Dean’s lips. Sam tried to put his hand lightly on the back of his brother’s neck but Dean pulled away.

“Come on Sammy, I made you birthday pancakes.”

“With apple jam?”

“Apple Jam and whipped cream.”

…………………………….

Bobby looked up when he heard the sounds of bare feet right above him. He hurriedly folded the maps and tucked them in his desk drawer along with two little boxes both containing identical sets of keys.

TBC

A/N- Thank you dear readers for all the support thus far.


	14. A Little Freedom

The sun was shining, the birds were singing and right now Sam Winchester didn’t have a care in the world. His birthday so far was going great and it was only mid-morning. So far he had delicious pancakes with homemade apple jelly they’d canned the fall before and of course the birthday spanking which he enjoyed every part of. It was a yearly ritual but it wasn’t until this morning that Sam really learned to appreciate it.

The spanking was never reciprocated on Dean’s birthday but Sam now planned on spanking him as soon as he turned fifteen, though January seemed so far away.

_“I wonder if people give spankings for Independence Day…”_

Dean appeared out of nowhere and Sam never heard him coming. “Come on, I’ve got a birthday surprise for yah…well it’s actually from me and Bobby.” Dean led him around to the back of the house and there stood two bicycles, one painted fern green and the other in gloss black.

“I found them in the salvage yard and both were in pretty good shape. Bobby got new tires and I fixed the brakes and stripped off the rust and old paint. I painted yours green because I know that’s your favorite color.”

Sam ran his hands over the smooth, shiny handlebars and frame. He checked the tires, though he knew they were just fine. His very own bike meant freedom and pride in ownership. This bike, painted the color of his brother’s eyes, made him feel more mature and less of a child.

He went to Dean and simply hugged him, no words were necessary. The hug meant “Thank you and I love you.”

Sam hopped on his bike and took off down the driveway and Dean wanted to follow but he held back because Sam didn’t ask him to tag along. Sam’s maiden voyage on his new bike actually meant many things to both brothers, some of it good but some of it painful.

It felt very strange to watch Sam leave without a word. Dean wondered if this was a taste of things to come.

_“Sam would never leave me…we’re partners, a team…”_

…………………………………

Sam peddled as fast as possible down the country road until the sight of Singer Salvage disappeared. This time belonged to him and no one else, not even Dean. For once, Sam was completely free.

He let out a whoop and then starting laughing for no reason in particular. After a few miles he turned back and headed home where there was birthday cake waiting and his brother.

………………………………

Dean watched intently as his brother dragged a finger through the cream cheese frosting then licked it clean. The little happy sounds Sam made combined with a roll of his pretty cats eyes had a strange effect on his brother.

The omega felt an all too familiar tingle and his dick began to twitch. Dean would later blame it on his teen libido where almost everything made him horny. It seemed fourteen was just as confusing as thirteen. This was Sam after all, not some stranger Dean could safely have these feelings for. Dean decided to push aside all that shame and embarrassment until later that night, it was after all Sammy’s birthday and Dean didn’t want to ruin it because he couldn’t control anything below the equator.

To make up for this unsettling reaction, Dean decided to tease Sam because this was a very normal thing between them and normal was the name of the game.

“You know Sam, regular kids ask for chocolate or vanilla not carrot cake. What eleven year old wants vegetables in their cake?”

The birthday boy shrugged, “I guess I’m not regular then because I love carrot cake, plus you ate a big piece already so don’t fib and say you hate it.”

Dean cut himself another slice and made sure to get the one with the biggest rose. Sam watched as his brother scooped it off the cake with his tongue then slide the pink, buttercream covered organ back between his pretty lips.

There was a bit of pink frosting left on the corner of the omega’s mouth and Sam really wanted to lick it off but Bobby was there and even at the age of eleven, Sam knew that would have been weird.

“Jokes on you D, I don’t like the roses.”

Bobby rolled his eyes as Dean used a clean fork to remove the rest of the roses then gobbled them down. “Don’t come cryin’ to me when you get a buttercream belly ache later.”

“Dean grinned at him, “Come on Bobby, you know I’ve got a cast iron gut.”

Bobby turned his attention to the birthday boy, “So you like your bike?”

“Oh yeah thank you Bobby. It’s the best birthday gift ever. I took it for a spin and went pretty far and I felt like I coulda kept going but I decided to come home.”

Dean tapped his sneaker against his brother’s, “You better not go too far from home. Anything could happen and I can’t protect you if you’re too far from me.” Dean kept his eyes on the piece of half eaten cake as he said it.

Sam said he decided to come home which meant he felt he had a choice. Sam had run away in the past just because he wanted to see what it was like. Just the thought of Sam vanishing into thin air made Dean’s guts churn.

Bobby noticed Dean looked a bit queasy but he didn’t have much sympathy, “What did I tell you Dean, that was too much buttercream. Antacid is in the cabinet.”

………………………………

Sam asked if they could clean out the extra bedroom that Bobby once offered to the boys so they could have their own spaces. Bobby was all for it and they got right to work sorting through things.

Sam did the grunt work while Bobby quickly went through boxes. Dean refused to help and announced he was going into the salvage yard. The teen was upset because out of the clear blue sky Sam announced he wanted his own room so he could study in peace.

Bobby let him go with no argument because with Dean, sometimes it was best to let him work things out on his own.

The elder alpha knew Sam was at an awkward age where he was just a year or two off from either presenting as alpha or omega or finding out he was a standard-issue beta. Bobby could see Sam’s need for some independence and this was a good first step.

“Sam, you know when your brother gets back he’s gonna be pretty testy and if Dean acts the smartass …well just let him get it out of his system.”

Sam watched through the dirty window as Dean marched up to the edge of the salvage yard with a crowbar then vanish into the metal ruins with Rumsfeld right on his heels.

“I know, Bobby.”

_“I sure as hell wish these boys came with an instruction manual…”_

…………………………..

Dean busted out a window of a puke green Ford station wagon. He told himself it was to put the butt ugly thing out of its misery but really it was Dean’s way of working out his anger and frustration. He swung the crowbar again and dented in a passenger door. The teen spent the better part of the morning smashing and dismantling it until his mind and body were exhausted. With all the fight gone out of him, Dean went back.

Rumsfeld spent his time lying on a flatbed, watching the sad and angry young human beat against the metal corpses until he was staggering around and on the verge of collapse. The human suddenly stopped, slid down to the ground and began crying. The dog hopped down and went over to this broken creature and placed his big head on the human’s lap. It seemed to help because in just a few minutes the crying stopped and Rumsfeld was getting hugs and ear scratches.

……………………….

Sam was a busy little bee sweeping the hardwood floor when Dean came in and leaned against the door jam. Sam kept working, waiting for his brother to speak first.

“The room looks a hell of a lot bigger without all that junk. You did a good job, Sam.” The praise meant that Dean was coming around and the tension was easing between them.

“Thanks Dean.” Sam ventured a smile in hopes he’d get one back and when his brother smiled it was like a storm had ended and the heavens opened up, casting sunshine all over the place and then tossed in a rainbow just for the hell of it.

“I saw an old desk in the attic, it’s gonna be hell to get down but I think together we can manage it. You can use it to do your homework and store all your pens and crap.”

Sam went in for a hug but Dean rebuffed him, “Geez, enough with the hugging. It’s only a desk.”

Sam looked hurt so Dean gave in, “Ok, bring it in little bro.”

……………………………

The boys managed to get the old desk down from the attic with a little help from Bobby. They also found the chair to go with it plus a nightstand, an old bankers’ lamp for the desk and a hideous little lamp with two figurines of Victorian dancers attached. Dean even put in the elbow grease to get the furniture cleaned and polished.

When evening came, Sam decided to use a sleeping bag until they got a mattress for the metal bed frame in the attic. The brothers went through their normal evening routine but when it came time for the two of them to enter their rooms there was a moment of hesitation. Sam and Dean had never slept in different rooms before except when Sam was a newborn and even then Dean would sneak inside the nursery to check on the baby. His parents would often find Dean with his pillow and fuzzy Batman blanket, asleep on the floor next to Sam’s crib.

“G’night D.”

Dean messed up Sam’s hair, “Night Sam. If you get lonely you know where I am.”

“Ok. If you have a bad dream I’m right next door.”

………………………..

**10 pm**

Sam put his sleeping bag against their adjoining wall just in case Dean had one of his nightmares.

Sam got an earful but it didn’t sound like a nightmare. There was a lot of moaning going on and the bed springs creaked in a quick rhythm which almost put him to sleep until he heard Dean let out a growl followed by a long, loud sigh.

The creaking stopped and a few minutes later he could barely hear his brother snoring softly. 

………………………

**12:30 am**

After a trip to bathroom, Dean just couldn’t resist checking on his brother and he found Sam hugging his pillow and fast asleep.

_“Poor little fella had a long day…”_

Sam was a pretty sound sleeper so Dean watched him for a while. He missed Sam’s steady breathing which always relaxed him. Dean considered grabbing a blanket and pillow and sleeping next to him but this wasn’t his space, it belonged to Sam.

………………………..

**2:47 am**

Sam crept into their room and was pleased to see Dean sleeping on his own side of the bed as if he kept his brothers side open just in case.

Sam carefully slipped under the covers, trying his hardest not the make the bed squeak and wake up his brother.

_“I’ll get used to my room later when I get a bed of my own...probably…”_

Facing the wall, Dean opened one eye and closed it again. Everything was as it should be.

…………………………..

**June 2 nd, 1994**

Dean woke to the low rumble of Baby pulling up to the house.

TBC


	15. Interlude

Dean’s bruised and battered heart began to beat a little faster when his dad exited the Impala. The boy loved him no matter what and all he wanted to do was run downstairs and right into John’s arms and hug him tight. Dean didn’t because he wasn’t sure what sort of condition or mood his dad might be in. They hadn’t heard from him for a long time. Not even for Sam’s birthday, not that it came as a shock.

He opened the window and shouted to “Dad!”

When John looked up, the man looked genuinely happy to see Dean.

“Hey Son, come on down!”

_“Son!”_

He gave Sam a rough shake of the shoulders, “Wake up, Dad’s back!”

The boy’s eyes fluttered open, darted around the room then looked up at Dean who had a big smile on his face, the kind of smile he reserved for desserts and kisses.

“Dad?”

“Yeah Dad and I think he’s in a good mood.”

………………………..

Bobby stood on the porch watching as John ascended the stairs. There was no warning at all so Bobby could get his bearings. Showing up out of the blue like this probably meant he wanted Sam and Dean back. This was the longest the boys had stayed with Bobby and John was a possessive, driven man.

John clapped him on the back and looked pretty cheerful. Bobby didn’t detect the smell alcohol, just unwashed alpha. The man must have driven straight through from wherever he was and it showed by the amount of beard on his face. He looked rundown and beat up so this mood he was in surprised Bobby.

Dean burst through the door and hugged his dad, “We missed you, Dad.” When he felt his father’s big hand cradle the back of his skull and one arm slide around his waist Dean felt like crying all those happy tears he’d been saving up for something just like this. He didn’t because tears showed weakness and he didn’t want ruin the moment.

John smelled his son’s hair and neck to take in minute details of Dean and how he’d changed since they’d been apart. His son smelled fresh, sweet and ripe for the picking. The alpha knew that would be trouble down the road. If he could only smell the omegas genitals he could tell if Dean had already been deflowered. John doubted it because Bobby kept an eagle eye on the both of them.

Dean did the same to his dad but with caution. First the hair, then the neck but the alphas smell was unpleasant because he needed a shower.

John pushed his son back and held him by the shoulders, “You look good Dean, I think you shot up a couple inches. Hell, you might end up taller than me. You’re filling out nice real nice.”

Sam didn’t burst through the door; he sort of crept out so he could watch his dad and brother interact first. Once John spotted Sam he called the boy over and hugged him. Sam cautiously returned the hug. John did the same to Sam, first the hair and then the neck but smelling the boy’s genitals would have told John nothing because Sam was just a boy.

Sam didn’t bother to smell his dad. There was only one person he liked to scent and that was Dean.

Bobby eyeballed the fellow hunter, “You look like shit. Go take a shower before you stink up the place.”

“Yeah, it’s good to see you too, Bobby.”

…………………………

Dean had forgotten what a handsome man their dad was when he got cleaned up and the omega hung on John’s every word throughout dinner. This version of dad was the one Dean missed and he hadn’t seen him in a long time.

Sam on the other hand waited for his dad to say something crappy and John didn’t disappoint.

They had warmed up leftover biscuits with butter and maple syrup for dessert. Dean proudly held up the jar of dark amber liquid, “Bobby taught us how to tap, process and preserve maple syrup this spring.”

John looked at Bobby and shook his head, “That’s what you’ve been teaching them? When in the hell are they going to do that when they’re out hunting?”

“The boys need to learn how to do more than hunt, they need to learn to survive and I told you that already.” The elder hunter poured himself another whisky and downed it quickly, “Besides, I got an inkling it’ll come in handy.”

Sam nodded, “I get dreams about something bad that’s going to happen.”

An uncomfortable silence fell over them as John stared at Sam as he worked his jaw. Dean knew what that meant, Dad was getting upset.

Dean took the heat off of Sam, “Bobby taught us all kind of stuff about hunting and we’ve gone with him and done just about everything except Sammy didn’t do the real dangerous stuff because he’s a kid.” It was one long running sentence blurted out but it worked, John was looking at him now.

John took a long draw on his beer and set the bottle down, knocking over an empty. All eyes were on him, “Something bad is always happening every minute of every day. I think Bobby got his inkling from the bottom of a bottle and Sam…well don’t talk about these dreams or visions of yours. You don’t want to end up in a nut house do you?”

Sam was hurt by that and it was Bobby who ran interference.

“This summer I’m takin’ the boys on a wilderness adventure and do a little living off the land. Fall I’m taking them both bow hunting during deer season. They’ll learn to dress the carcass and butcher the meat and maybe tan the hides for leather; this’ll all go on between school and hunting of course.” Bobby was trying to head John off at the pass, show the man that Sam and Dean were learning all the time. There was nothing John hated more than idle children.

John’s jovial mood since he got there disappeared and his expression turned serious, “You can forget that wilderness crap, I’m taking the boys with me on the road. School is out and I want them back.”

Dean wasn’t sure how he felt about leaving. He missed his dad and wanted to be with him again but he’d miss Bobby. Would his dad still give him hugs like the one he just got or would things revert back to the way it’s always been?

Like some abused or neglected children, all Dean wished for was his dad’s praise and acceptance. The boy had made excuses and covered for him for years but yet he remained his father’s whipping boy.

For Sam it was a no brainer but then his relationship with John was very different than Deans. If Sam fucked up like the time he ran away or when he broke his arm or didn’t do a good job at something, it was Dean who paid for it. That was a hell of a burden for a child to carry. It was one of the reasons why he tried to excel at the tasks that lay before him, that and he saw it as a means of escape someday.

Sam decided he didn’t want to go and Dean shouldn’t either.

“We want to stay here, Dad.”

The alpha smirked, “You say that like you have a choice. Well guess what, you don’t.” He stabbed a finger at Dean, “You don’t either.”

Bobby felt a headache coming on along with a lot of heartache, “John, its fine if they stay. I need the help and the company.”

“I’m taking them and we’ll leave in day or two.”

“Make sure you have them back by the end of August because they’ll have school registration.”

“We’ll see.”

Bobby wanted to give the younger alpha an ass full of rock salt and demand he hit the road alone. Negotiating with someone so unmovable was like rolling a boulder up an ice covered hill, impossible.

The only thing he could do was pray they would only be gone for the summer and returned safe and sound. It wasn’t as if they all lived normal lives or lived by conventional rules. If that were the case Bobby would have applied to be Sam and Dean’s custodian years ago. He was fuck out of luck and he knew it.

………………………….

Sam showed his dad their bedrooms and how he and his brother had made them their own. He hoped it would show John how established they were in this household. The next day Sam showed his dad their bikes and the boy went into detail about how special and important his bike was and how he’d miss it. He also bragged about his excellent grades and how much better Dean was doing in school. Sam gave it his all and hoped it was enough to touch their dad’s stubborn heart.

…………………………

Bobby had a long conversation with John about the boys over some good whisky the next night. It was a real tightrope act talking to John Winchester; Bobby had known the man for so long that he knew John’s triggers both good and bad. It was a nice night and the two sat on the porch and hopefully out of ear shot of the boys.

“Looks like you had a rough time of it since we saw you last.”

“Not any rougher than usual. Look Bobby, I know what you want to talk about and the answer is no. I’m taking the boys with me at least for the summer or longer.”

“John, they’ve got it nice here. I taught ‘em just how you wanted and didn’t let them slack off.”

“You spoiled them is what you did.”

Bobby felt like smacking his ball cap across the younger man’s head and declaring him an idjit but he didn’t.

“I need to pick up Dean’s pills tomorrow and I’ll get as many as I can. It’s important he stays on them and doesn’t miss any doses. I’ll pick up scent block and some other things he needs. The pills make his heats real light and not hurt so bad. Are yah sure you want to take this all on?”

“Dean isn’t a goddamn baby. Has he been fucking around on your watch?”

“No, he hasn’t but if you hadn’t noticed, he’s a beautiful kid so it’s better safe than sorry.”

John sat there in silence for a good fifteen minutes as he drank.

“Alright, get his stuff then because we leave the day after tomorrow.”

………………………………

Sam and Dean heard the whole thing though the open kitchen window. They were supposed to be asleep but eavesdropping was the only way to ever know what their dad was planning.

Neither of them could sleep after that. Dean silently hoped their dad had changed but hearing that conversation it sounded like it might be more of the same or even worse. Sam couldn’t sleep thinking about giving up all this stability and not seeing Bobby or his room and bike again.

Sam would leave with no fussing or complaint but only because of Dean.

……………………….

Bobby handed over a small duffle bag full of Dean’s supplies and medication. He made sure to include bags of their favorite candies and a few paperbacks for Sam to read.

“Dean, you got all my numbers?”

“Yeah, we both do.”

“Summer will fly by and everything is gonna be ok. Both of you got that?”

They said “yes” in unison.

As the Impala drove off he saw Sam waving through the back window and Bobby waved back until he couldn’t see the car any longer.

Tonight would be as good a night to drown his sorrows.

TBC

A/N This chapter was an interlude before getting down to brass tacks.


	16. Bait

Once they got on the road it only took the boys a short time to fall back into familiar patterns. There were strings of motels and nights spent in the car along with too much time hunting with little rest in between. It was as if John felt he had to make up for lost time and work all the soft out of both of his sons. Since Sam was only eleven he was left behind for the more dangerous missions but John was sure to include him whenever he could.

Dean went back to foraging food from the coffee bars everywhere he went. Motels were good for sugar, creamer, cocoa, tea bags, and the occasion doughnut. Restaurants were always good for little jellies, syrup, butter pats and extra rolls and crackers. He went back to five finger discounts to supplement the lean times when John would vanish without warning.

Sam and Dean were each other’s constant when everything else was rocky. When their dad wasn’t around, sometimes they’d call Bobby collect but many times the hunter was out in the field. He’d come back to find messages from his boys but by the time he called back they had moved on again, to where he had no clue. Each time that happened it was another round of quiet heartache. Bobby put out the word that if anyone saw them or had an idea where John Winchester was hanging his hat that night, they were to let him know right away.

……………………….

**September 1994**

Sam was acting bull headed which Dean thought was pretty funny since his brother was such a shrimp and too adorable for words.

For John it was a real eye opener. His easygoing, quiet kid was asserting himself.

Sam stood firm and refused to budge, “We don’t want to go to school here, why can’t we go back to our old school?”

John grabbed Sam by the front of his much too big corduroy jacket, “So you’re speaking for your brother now? Dean, what do you have to say?”

Dean scuffed his sneaker over the pavement while keeping his eyes on the entrance to Mapplethorp Middle School. The place was old and creepy and looked more like Dracula’s castle than a place for kids.

“Don’t ask me, I don’t even want to go to school anymore.”

When John failed let go of Sam’s jacket Dean got right in their space, forcing John to move over and let go.

There were plenty of adults around so Dean wasn’t too worried about instant retaliation. It was too important for their dad to look as normal as possible in front of those who weren’t other hunters or those involved with their world. John had been in jail before and he didn’t want to end up there again.

No one but no one touched Sam that way, not even their dad. Dean would take a hundred blows to prevent Sam from getting one slap.

Dean felt bad for Sam because he knew how much the little nerd liked to go to school so him acting this just wasn’t normal. Sam had that taste of normal back at Bobby’s and he was still having a tough time.

It never occurred to John or Dean that the boy was in that agonizing stage called pre-puberty where he wanted more freedom and wanted to be heard but he still looked like a cute little kid and that was how most people treated him.

Dean bent down in front of Sam and smoothed the front of his rumpled, hand-me-down jacket, “Let’s meet on that bench over there after school, alright Sammy? You’ll do great just like always.” Dean briefly pressed his forehead against Sam’s and whispered, “Maybe next year we can go back.”

Sam managed a little smile and then entered the middle school without any further drama.

John spoke low enough to Dean so that no one else could hear them, “Don’t you ever do that again. I don’t know who or what you think you are but I’m the alpha and don’t you ever forget it.”

The alpha straightened up and his completely normal smile made Dean all the more nervous than if his dad had been scowling.

“This weekend I’ve got a little job for you, Dean.”

…………………………………….

When he entered the Crow’s Nest that night the patrons, both human and vampire had a difficult time not staring as this young piece of ass weaving his way around the tables and leaving behind what to most men and all monsters was a gorgeous scent trail. For the handful of vampires in the noisy bar, that his scent told them his approximate age, health, sex, fertility and much more.

No one questioned why the underage omega was there. The alphas hoped he was an ownerless baby looking for someone to care for him or at least a prostitute.

The oldest vamp at the table of blood suckers told the others the boy was fangs off.

“He will be worth much more to us as a recruiter and I’ll handle it because I can’t trust you nimrods with someone so special.”

The angel faced human turned and looked straight at them and smiled. He vanished into the bathroom and minutes later exited the Crow’s Nest. The three easily tracked him to the alleyway where the boy was just standing there facing a wall.

Dean shuddered when he heard the vamp in a sing-song voice say, “I can smell you bleeding, little angel boy. I bet you taste like candy.”

This was a monster’s dream come true right up until the tantalizing teen turned around. He was holding a small crossbow and shot a dead man’s blood covered bolt straight through a foot soldier’s eye.

Before Dean could load another bolt the eldest vamp was on him.

“Dad!”

Within seconds John was on them, he jerked the elder vampires head back and with one practiced swing, the headless body fell to the side. John immediately went to the one writhing on the filthy ground and dispatched of him quickly. 

Meanwhile the third and last bloodsucker grabbed Dean by the throat and lifted till the human was on tiptoes, gasping for air and clawing at the incredibly strong hand threatening to crush his windpipe.

Not wanting to injure his son, John slit its throat first with a knife so it would release its prey and then he finished the job with his machete.

John took Dean by the hand and pulled him to his feet, “Are you alright?”

Dean nodded because his throat was too sore to speak.

This was one of the worst hunts ever for Dean because it was the first time his dad used him as bait.

John cupped his son’s cheek and ran a rough thumb across Dean’s lips, “Tell me who your alpha is.”

The omega croaked, “You are, Sir.”

“Good, now you’ll remember your place.” 

………………………………………………

When Dean entered the motel room without their dad, it was a relief for Sam. Post hunt could be either great because their dad accomplished the mission or awful because something went wrong.

He went to Dean and tried to touch him but his brother shrugged him off, “Don’t touch me, I friggin’ stink.” He went to the bathroom and locked himself in. Sam sat outside the door and listened just in case. In case of what he didn’t know but it was what he usually did when Dean was in a state like this.

Dean stripped and took the soaked pad from his underwear and rolled it up in toilet paper to hide it somewhat before throwing it in the trash can. He was in the middle of a light heat and John had made him wear the same pad from yesterday so Dean would make a better lure for the hunt. Now all he wanted to do was get clean.

After almost forty minutes into his brother’s shower, Sam knocked on the door and asked if he was ok.

“Order a pizza, Chinese or whatever you want. Just make sure it’s not all vegetables.”

Sam ordered cashew chicken, pork egg foo young, vegetable stir fry and egg rolls and all the rice that came with it. That was a lot of food but after these hunts his brother was usually ravenous and Sam also knew Dean was going through a heat cycle which made him even hungrier. 

Dean found Sam sitting on the bed and the bags of mouthwatering food on the nightstand. They ate it picnic style right from the containers. Sam wondered by his brother’s voice sounded so rough so Dean regaled Sam with a sanitized version of the hunt that night. Afterwards the pair settled under the covers, each with a fortune cookie.

Sam opened his first and read it out loud, “The journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step. I bet it means if I work hard I’ll achieve my dreams.”

“Oh yeah, what are your dreams?”

Sam shrugged, “I’m only eleven, ask me next year. What does yours say?”

“Happiness is right in front of you.” He messed up Sam’s mop top, “That’s a no brainer.”

Sam examined the ugly bruises around his brother’s neck then fetched some ice and held it there for as long as Dean could take it in order to reduce the swelling. He made Dean a hot cup of tea to sooth his throat. Sam wasn’t sure if that was counterproductive but he was doing his best to be a good little doctor.

Sam draped his leg across his brother’s hips in order to protect Dean from bad guys and vampires.

For Dean this was always a comfort during his cycle and especially after what had happened tonight. Sometimes it was nice to get a little protecting.

………………………………

John managed to enter the motel room quiet enough not to wake up Sam but ever alert Dean sat up in bed and reached for his knife.

John whispered, “It’s me, go back to bed.”

Dean shuffled to the bathroom and sat to pee because he was too tired to stand. He’d gotten the hang of the whole one bladder but two pee holes thing and could choose now except when his bladder was too full. He crawled back in bed and Sam put his leg back over his brother’s hips.

The alpha was unaware of the foxtail eyes filled with animosity watching him from the darkness as he ate the leftovers.

………………………….

**October 15 th 1995**

Cody sucked another bruise on Dean’s skin as the omega moaned a little too loudly, “Shhh, someone’s gonna hear.”

Dean wrapped his arms around Cody’s slim waist and pulled him in tight, pelvis to pelvis, “So, the janitor is deaf as a stone. Besides, maybe I’ll let him watch.” Dean let out a dirty laugh that sent shivers through the other omega’s body.

Dean was the one in complete control of this relationship or whatever it was. The school basement proved to be a great make out place with all its weird passageways under the old building. There was safety in being with another omega, no pressure, no pregnancy and Cody was as pure as the new fallen snow just like Dean.

TBC


End file.
